Help Me Ikuto
by Catherineza
Summary: Amu is badly abused by her father. All her friends except Utau and Ikuto  and charas have left her. Ikuto doesn't notice Amu's slow change until after it was too severe. Can he mend her years of constant suffering before it's too late? AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

My first Shugo Chara story! YAY! Please don't blame me if I don't get all the facts right.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shugo Chara AT ALL (although I wish I did)!

Please Enjoy!

**Chapter 1**

**Amu's POV**

"YOU STUPID SLUT OF A DAUGHTER!" Papa yelled and kept punching me repeatedly on my face. I felt tears stream down my face and when I finally collapsed onto the ground, he kicked me on multiple spots on my chest and stomach. He then pushed or should I say punched me outside forcefully. "YOU BITCH!" Then he slammed the door shut, leaving me outside all alone with a countless amount of wounds.

I felt bruised and broken – like a trashed doll but I was used to it. Papa did this to me everyday – every morning and night – every time he could – ever since Mama died. Papa always blamed me for her death.

**Flashback**

_(7 years ago)_

"_Mama, I want some ice cream!" I yelled joyfully and Mama and Papa smiled._

"_Sure." They both agreed and we went outside to get ice cream for me, Mama holding one of my hands and Papa holding the other. _

_I ran ahead, wanting the joys of ice cream impatiently. "Hurry!" I ran across the street but that's when I saw a car speeding towards me. I felt fear in my eyes and my body was frozen. I was going to die!_

"_AMU!" _

_Next, I found myself next to Mama in a pool of blood and Papa grieving and cursing loudly for her. I felt tears flow out and I gently shook her, begging her to open her eyes and jump up happily like her usual wonderful self. "Mama. Mama. Mama. Please wake up. Mama. Please"_

**End of Flashback**

I stood up, my whole boy shaking. A wave of nausea hit me and I leaned over, vomiting blood.

I, shakily, applied a great amount of foundation to my whole body. I didn't want to my teachers to find out. They would just call Papa and he would abuse me even more. And I didn't want my friends to worry so I just kept quiet. But they got sick of my quietness and not telling them anything so they eventually all left me except for two who were the only ones left who cared for me: Utau and Ikuto. What would I do without them?

I put on my long sweatshirt, making sure to hide every spot bruised or cut, foundation or not. I looked at myself with my little mirror I always kept in my bag and smiled a fake smile, trying to raise my spirits and not worry anyone.

"Okay," I murmured to myself and walked to school, earning myself some weird glances from strangers. When I arrived, I quietly walked through the halls when Utau jumped in front of me, wrapping me into a hug. I groaned in pain and instantly regretted it.

Utau eyed me suspiciously. "What's wrong?" she asked or more like, demanded.

"Nothing. Nothing."I said and continued walking through the halls, feeling Utah's stares pierce me.

I went to my locker and took out some books. I kept looking for some of my other books I hadn't found yet in my mess of a locker when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I knew it was Ikuto but he didn't let go. Instead he hugged tighter. I blushed and I could practically hear Ikuto's smirk when he asked, "Miss me?"

"O-o-of course not!" I stuttered. Wait. Why did I just stutter? "I hate you, Ikuto!"

Ikuto chuckled. "But I love you Amu-chaaaan!"

**Ikuto's POV**

I walked down the hall when I caught sight of Amu looking through her locker. I smirked and quietly crept up behind her. When I felt the time was right, I wrapped my arms around Amu's waist, knowing that she was blushing the blush I loved so much. "Miss me?" I asked, hoping for some more blushing from Amu.

"O-o-of course not!" she replied. "I hate you, Ikuto!"

I smirked and chuckled. "But I love you Amu- chaaaan!" I said, hugging my little strawberry tighter.

She struggled some more so I let her go. She was still blushing (to my satisfaction) and turned away as the bell rang to go to her classes.

At that moment, I noticed that some parts of Amu's skin were darker or lighter than other parts. As I carefully inspected her, I noticed that it was foundation! Amu usually never wore make-up. Why didn't I notice this earlier?

I grabbed Amu's arm before she left and heard her grunt in pain. I instantly let go and watched her facial expressions: it was blushing a minute ago but now her face was trying to hold back a massive amount of tears!

I gently pushed Amu towards the boys' bathroom which she responded with a surprise and resistance but I had to find out what was wrong.

I started to tear Amu's sweatshirt off her earning little protests. "N-no! Ikuto! Stop!"

When I saw her skin, I gasped. Her once beautiful, creamy, porcelain skin was now reduced to a rainbow of yellow, purple, and black spots and lots of cuts and scars, poorly covered with bandages.

Amu bowed her head in shame and guilt for she didn't tell me but I didn't notice. All I noticed was the fury, anger, and grief swelling inside me.

There was only one thing that mattered to me: **Amu was being beaten.**

**THE END . . . **of chapter 1!

**Amu**: Awww, why was I being abused by Papa?

**Catherineza**: . . .

**Amu**: MEANIE! WAAAAH! *runs away crying*

**Ikuto**: . . . Poor Amu . . . *looks at Catherineza* I _will _save her, right?

**Catherineza**: . . .

**Ikuto**: . . . DAMN YOU! *starts fighting Catherineza*

**Catherineza**: I WILL NOT GIVE SPOILERS! NOT A SINGLE ONE! NO!

**Ikuto**: *stops fighting with Catherineza and looks at her* so I will save Amu.

**Catherineza**: . . .

**Ikuto**: F*CK YOU! *starts fighting Catherineza again*

**Amu**: *comes back and sighs* Please R & R

Hope you enjoyed it!

I like this story so I'm gonna continue but can people plzzzz review first!

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Thank you **Mermain123**, **pacificatlantic, VeronicaLover123**, and **tessa m **for reviewing!

Thank you all so much!

I'm inspired (I was from the start but I'm going faster now! Hehe)!

So here's chapter 2!

**Chapter 2**

**Ikuto's POV**

Recap:

_I started to tear Amu's sweatshirt off her earning little protests. "N-no! Ikuto! Stop!"_

_When I saw her skin, I gasped. Her once beautiful, creamy, porcelain skin was now reduced to a rainbow of yellow, purple, and black spots and lots of cuts and scars, poorly covered with bandages. _

_Amu bowed her head in shame and guilt for she didn't tell me but I didn't notice. All I noticed was the fury, anger, and grief swelling inside me. _

_There was only one thing that mattered to me: __**Amu was being beaten.**_

I stared at Amu's body. How did this happen? And for how long? "A-a-amu?" I stuttered.

She looked up and let out a small quivery voice, "Y-yes?"

"Who did this to you?" I said, feeling the fury swirl inside me and I clenched my fists.

"I-I-I fell down the stairs." Amu murmured quietly.

"LIKE HELL I'LL BELIEVE THAT!" I shouted and grabbed Amu's shoulders so she would look straight at me. But I instantly let go. Even the slightest touch made her cringe away and whimper. "I-I'm sorry." I muttered and as gently as I could, held both of Amu's small hands in mine. Her hands were the only unbruised (is that a word?) part of her body I guessed. They were the only part that still had Amu's beautiful white skin. "Amu, please tell me who did this to you. I might be able to stop it."

Amu shook her head and looked down. "Its okay, Ikuto. It's not regular. It was an accident."

"B-but your body! There are lots of scars, cuts, and bruises all over. Some look fresh and some look old. How can I believe that it was only a onetime thing?" I asked, now desperate that Amu responded honestly.

She shook her head and collapsed to the floor, crying, smearing the foundation and revealing some streaks of wounds.

I knelt down, wiped her eyes, and murmured, "Please don't cry. I'm sorry."

Amu shook her head again. "Don't worry, Ikuto. It's not your fault."

I grabbed a paper towel and drenched it in water. Holding it, I looked at Amu and asked, "Can I see your wounds?"

After a moment of hesitation, Amu nodded, unsure of what to do.

I knelt down again and started dabbing gently at her face. I tried to keep my hands from shaking as I dabbed almost all the makeup away from her body.

Amu's body looked like it was about to fall apart at anytime. Bruises flowed all over her skin, mostly near her face, stomach, chest, and back. Scars stretched around her legs and arms and new cuts were already turning into scars.

How did Amu endure this? How did Amu keep coming to school like nothing happened? Why wasn't she bothered that much when her friends and charas left? I knew now. It's because Amu was being abused. She was hurt too much to care for anything else anymore. Utau and I could've saved her. But we didn't. We didn't even notice her loss of radiance. I felt like I needed to start abusing myself. How could I let Amu slip into this state?

"I-Ikuto? A-are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't tell you or Utau."

"It's okay, Amu. I'll bring you home. C'mon." I helped her up and hand in hand, I brought her to her home.

Amu slipped through her front gates and waved to me. I struggled to give her a smile as she did for me.

She rang the doorbell once and looked down. I watched her carefully. As if I didn't know my little strawberry now. Did she have something to dread here at her home?

I saw her father come to the door with a strict face. He was about to say something to Amu but I saw his eyes trail on to me, waiting silently behind the gates. He smiled at me and put a gentle hand on Amu's shoulder, leading her in and closing the door, not even acknowledging me.

I sighed. Most parents did that to me.

**Amu's POV**

I didn't want to leave Ikuto's safety. It meant more pain was coming from Papa. I knew it would start a few minutes after Papa had closed the door.

I took off my shoes and put down my bag in the hall, knowing Papa would hit me. That was the daily routine. At least I didn't have to wait long. As soon as Papa had a gulp of alcohol, he would instantly start hitting me.

Papa turned around and glared at me. "Who was that at the gate?"

"A-a friend." I replied quietly but quickly.

Papa punched me on my left cheek and I fell to the floor, clutching my cheek. Papa started kicking me in the stomach again like in the morning. As if it didn't hurt enough. Papa grabbed his beer bottle and threw it at my right leg. The glass bottle shattered and the rest of the alcohol burned into my leg. I bit my lip so hard it bled to keep myself from screaming in pain. Papa receded and hopefully the horrible treatment was over. I stood up and walked to my room, wobbly, blood drinking down my leg and new bruises paining my stomach.

As soon as I came up, I washed the alcohol from my leg and put on more bandages.

I felt myself breathing hard and I collapsed into the bed, falling into a deep sleep instantly.

When I woke up, it was around 6 o'clock. Time to do my homework. I felt my stomach grumble but ignored it. That's what I get for not eating lunch at school. Papa was starving me, as well.

I heard a thumping behind my door and gulped. Papa was here for treatment 2. I opened the door and got slapped across my face as soon as I did. Papa then grabbed my hair and started pulling me somewhere. I closed my eyes as tears streamed out.

_Help me, Ikuto!_

**Ikuto's POV**

I was walking around a random neighborhood (as always) and realized I was in Amu's neighborhood. I smirked and ran around to find her house.

As soon as I did, I jumped onto her balcony (duh, he's a cat). I was going to knock but then I heard myself gasp.

Amu was being pulled across her room by her hair (ouch, that hurts) and by her FATHER! I started growling and the fury came and went. I kicked Amu's balcony doors and they broke instantly (they're glass).

Amu's father stared at me and let out his true personality. "Why are you here?" he faced Amu and let go of her hair, only to start kicking her back. "You invited him here, didn't you?"

Amu whimpered, preparing for another kick but she never felt it. She looked up to see me punch her father just in time.

He collapsed to the ground and I prepared to punch him again, just as he did to his daughter but I felt small arms wrap around my waist.

"Ikuto, stop!" Amu cried.

I couldn't disobey Amu (especially when she was crying) so I helped her up. She had a multiple amount of more bruises and I saw lots of new bandages around her leg.

I picked Amu up, bridal style, and walked to the balcony. "Hey, Papa. If you're gonna abuse your child, then, I'll be taking her."

"Pa-"

"Go ahead. I wish she was never born anyway."

I looked at Amu and saw tears streaming out of her dim golden eyes. "Papa." She whispered.

I glared at Amu's father and jumped off the balcony. "Amu, hold on tight and close your eyes." I murmured and I felt her little hands wrap around my neck. I started running towards my home. It was soon going to be Amu's home, as well.

**Catherineza**: Okay, I'm done with chapter 2 and I say . . . it sucks big time! I think the beginning and end suuucks. O well. At least I finished.

**Ikuto**: YES! I SAVED AMU! *runs off telling everybody*

**Amu**: Did I really had to be abused some more before Ikuto saved me?

**Catherineza**: Uhh . . . yeah?

**Amu**: *sighs* I don't get abuse anymore though, right?

**Catherineza**: . . .

**Amu:** I do not like you.

**Catherineza**: *starts crying*

**Amu**: *sighs* Please R & R

Hehe, thanks for reading and please review! 

Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shugo Chara ~nyaaaa~ Yoru's so cute! Hehe!

Thank you to **OctoberSnow98, anime-lover211, amutolover22, YukiHarada, **

Thaaaaaank youuu allll!

Here's chapter 3!

**Chapter 3**

Recap:

_Ikuto's POV_

_I picked Amu up, bridal style, and walked to the balcony. "Hey, Papa. If you're gonna abuse your child, then, I'll be taking her."_

"_Pa-"_

"_Go ahead. I wish she was never born anyway."_

_I looked at Amu and saw tears streaming out of her dim golden eyes. "Papa." She whispered._

_I glared at Amu's father and jumped off the balcony. "Amu, hold on tight and close your eyes." I murmured and I felt her little hands wrap around my neck. I started running towards my home. It was soon going to be Amu's home, as well. _

**Utau's POV**

I was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when I heard the door open and shut.

"Ikuuuuto? Are you home?" I called.

"Who did you think it was?" Ikuto called back but I could tell he was trying to yell quietly (I don't think that's possible).

I stood up and put the magazine down. "Ikuto? Why are you-" I immediately shut up but I knew my eyes were shouting _WHAT THE HELL! _

Ikuto looked at me with his sad midnight blue eyes.

"W-w-what happened to her?" I stammered, scared. Ikuto looked fine but Amu looked . . . She had cuts, bruises, and scars everywhere.

"She was abused by her own father." Ikuto said, dully.

I gasped. "W-w-well that explains why she lost all her charas and almost all her friends."

"You knew?" Ikuto asked. I could see flare in his eyes. He probably thought I knew what was happening to her and didn't stop it. Of course, so typical of Ikuto.

"I knew something was up but when I asked, Amu shook her head and said not to worry about it."

Ikuto looked at Amu with worried eyes. "Is it okay if she lives with us? She can't stay with her father anymore, can she?"

I nodded and Ikuto went up to his room.

**Ikuto's POV**

I slowly climbed down the steps. At this rate, I was going to reach my room in a few hours but I didn't care. I didn't want Amu to wake up and start worrying.

The whole time I was walking up, I stared at Amu's face. Her peaceful sleeping face. It was so gorgeous even with the bruises, cuts, and scars. I smiled and started running up the steps. This walk-a-thon was getting tiring.

When I arrived, I put Amu gently on the bed and called for Utau. She arrived, breathing hard.

"We should really get an elevator. I am tired of these stupid stairs."

"Who wanted to stay fit for her career as an important singer?"

Utau said nothing. Instead, she walked up to me and slapped me on the arm. "Okay, what do you want?"

"Can you let Amu borrow some clothes?"

Utau nodded and then smirked. "Sooooo, little Ikuto isn't manly enough to see his beloved's naked body, is that riiiight?"

I felt myself blush. "Fine! I will!"

I heard Utau snicker and I felt played.

Utau left and came back 5 minutes later with a white silk night gown. "Here, be a man, Ikuto." She snickered again and left. (I think I put some of my personality in Utau because I've said that statement before to other guys . . . LOL)

I blushed again and started taking off Amu's clothes. Whenever I imagined when I was going to do this, I thought I was going to be mesmerized by Amu's body. Instead, I felt scared of it. It was much worse than her arms and legs. I felt more frightened and scared then I ever felt before. "U-U-U-UTAAAAU!" I screamed. I felt like I was yelling for my life.

"Hmm? Does little Ikuto want to-" Utau stopped dead in her tracks. "N-n-no way. H-h-how-"

I sat down on my bed and dragged my hand over my hair. "HOW COULD I LET THIS HAPPEN?"

I felt Utau sit next to me and pat me gently on my back. "It's also my fault." She murmured gently. "We both could've done something to help her but we never noticed until now." She wrapped her arms around me and gave me a hug. "C'mon. Let's get her changed. We can't leave Amu naked on the bed."

"Okay." I agreed after a pause. Utau left and I gently pulled Amu up. I glanced at her body and if she wasn't covered in injuries, I would've been satisfied staring at her for all eternity. I slipped the dress onto her and matched her beautiful pink curls. It would've fit her perfectly if not for the injuries.

I smirked and picked Amu up. I pulled back the bed's sheets and laid her gently on the bed. I tucked her in and gave her a quick kiss.

"Utau, I'm taking a shower, okay?"

"Sure." I'll go make some food. Amu will probably wake up hungry."

"Okay." I agreed and grabbed a towel.

After the shower I felt refreshed and less stressed. I yawned and went into my room. "Good night, Amu." I whispered and gave Amu another kiss on her temple again. I climbed into bed and wrapped my arms around her waist, being careful not to cause her any pain when she woke up.

Amu's POV

I woke up in an unknown place in a blue bed in a white silk night gown. Where was I? I tried getting up and found myself being restrained from getting up. I turned and saw Ikuto, sleeping, his arms around my waist. I normally would've screamed and pushed him off the bed but I recalled my memories from a while ago. "Oh yeah, Ikuto saved me and went running off somewhere. This is probably his home." I murmured to myself.

I faced Ikuto and stared at him. His sleeping face was so peaceful, unlike his usual perverted self. I smiled. "Thank you, Ikuto." I slowly moved Ikuto's arm around my waist so I could get up. I walked quietly out of his room and gasped. The staircase was HUGE! I started walking down, faster and faster with every passing second. I just realized, I was STARVING! I was starved at my previous home.

All of a sudden, I remembered. "Papa." I murmured and I felt tears come. _"Go ahead. I wish she was never born anyway." _That's what Papa said about me. He didn't even want me to be born. He hated me.

I wiped my tears with the dress when I felt myself in the air. I tripped on my dress! If I were going to fall down these stairs, I would die! It was like Mama's death all over but this time no one can save me.

I closed my eyes and stretched my arms out, hoping it would break the fall but the impact I was waiting for never came. I looked up and saw sapphire eyes looking down upon me.

"You leave for a few minutes and you almost fall to your doom. Seriously, what would you do without me, Amu-chaaan~.

I blushed. "I-I-Ikuto! L-let go of me."

"I can't do that, Amu-chan. Otherwise you would fall." Ikuto stated and I could hear his smirk. I knew him too well.

I stopped struggling and obediently stayed still as Ikuto walked quickly down the stairs.

"So what do you want?" Ikuto asked and let me go.

"I-" All of a sudden, my stomach grumbled for food really loooud. I felt my face flush in embarrassment and Ikuto snickered.

"I guess that answers that. Utau made some food on the table."

I nodded and smiled to practically no one. I was just satisfied to have food. "I want to eat."

Ikuto chuckled. "Sure, Amu-chaaaan."

I blushed and Ikuto led me to the kitchen. He turned on the lights around the house and I gasped.

"What?"

"Ikuto," I said, shocked, "This is where you live?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Ikuto asked. This was probably nothing to him.

"I-i-it's so big!"

Ikuto laughed. "Of course, Amu-chan."

He pulled a chair back and gestured for me to sit. I sat and asked, "Umm, Ikuto?"

"Yeah?" 

"Why is there so much food?" I swear, there was enough food to feed 20 people.

"Utau likes cooking. Or do you prefer that I cook for you, Amu-chaaan~." Ikuto breathed murmured into my ear.

I blushed. "W-w-what are you talking about? I'm going to eat now, Ikuto."

Ikuto nodded and pulled a chair besides me. I took a bite of some crystal noodles and smiled. "Utau can cook really good food." I said mouth full of noodles.

Ikuto chuckled and I continued eating. I ate at least one piece of everything and it was all delicious. "Hey Ikuto, you're lucky, having someone in your family who can cook so well."

Ikuto smiled sadly. "Because you never did, right?"

It suddenly hit me. I smiled sadly, too. He was right. I never did and I never will.

Ikuto brushed my hair out of my face and wiped away my tear about to fall. "Don't cry, Amu." He leaned in close. "You'll have someone who can cook amazingly tasty things in your family when you marry me."

I blushed more than ever and looked away. "W-w-what are you talking about, Ikuto?"

He smiled. "You know, Amu-chaaan~."

I blushed. Ikuto always knew how to make me smile. He knows me best. If I were to marry him, I don't think it would be that bad because I know my true feelings. As a matter of fact, I like Ikuto since I met him. I just never wanted to admit it. Ikuto's always there for me. He's someone special in my heart.

I love Ikuto.

**Catherineza:** Okay, I like this chapter

**Amu**: Me too. It was really sweet

**Ikuto**: Yeah, I love you, too, Amu-chaaaaaan~

**Amu**: *blushes*

**Catherineza**: Hehe, ah, young love

**Ikuto**: You sound like an old lady when you say that

**Catherineza**: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M YOUNGER THAN YOU BY LIKE 8 YEARS! GOD!

**Ikuto:** *smirks*

**Catherineza**: _Must kill him _. . . RAAAAWRRRR *starts hitting Ikuto*

**Ikuto**: RAAAAWR *starts hitting Catherineza*

**Amu**: Hehe, Plz R&R

Thx for reading, nyaaaa~

Hope you enjoyed it, nyaaa~ and plz review, nyaaaaa~

**P.S. **Yoru's sooo cute, nyaaa~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

Thank you **rainycandy101, Elowai, **and **Eline-chan **for reviewing**! **

Thank you all, nyaaa~ (I'm like totally obsessed with Yoru right now but I'm not sure if he's going to be in the story)

Here's chapter 4, nyaaa~

**Chapter 4**

Recap:

_Amu's POV_

_Ikuto brushed my hair out of my face and wiped away my tear about to fall. "Don't cry, Amu." He leaned in close. "You'll have someone who can cook amazingly tasty things in your family when you marry me."_

_I blushed more than ever and looked away. "W-w-what are you talking about, Ikuto?"_

_He smiled. "You know, Amu-chaaan~." _

_I blushed. Ikuto always knew how to make me smile. He knows me best. If I were to marry him, I don't think it would be that bad because I know my true feelings. As a matter of fact, I like Ikuto since I met him. I just never wanted to admit it. Ikuto's always there for me. He's someone special in my heart. _

_I love Ikuto._

**Ikuto's POV**

After Amu finished eating, she grew sleepy again. So I carried her up the stairs, her sleeping soundly in my arms. I laid her on the bed again and climbed in. Here comes another nap.

**Papa's POV**

"Don't worry, Midori (Amu's mom's name, I think), I will avenge your death. That stupid bitch will regret killing you."

**Amu's POV**

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes and stretched my arms out. Like last night, Ikuto's arms were wrapped around my waist. I leaned down and pulled the hair out of his eyes. I bent down and stared at him. "Ikuto," I murmured.

"Perverted girl." I shrieked and pushed Ikuto off the bed.

I pulled the covers of Ikuto's bed towards myself as I heard Ikuto groan. "What was that for?" he asked.

""Why didn't you tell me you were awake?"

Ikuto smirked. "I didn't want to ruin the fun."

"Pervert!" I yelled and threw the pillow at Ikuto. The pillow hit him right on the face and I ran out of Ikuto's room.

"Amu-chaaaan~" Ikuto yelled behind me and started chasing me.

"Eek!" I joyfully shrieked and seeing Ikuto catching up with me, I slid down the rail of the stairs. It was actually pretty fun and at the end I jumped off. I ran around the huge living room and Ikuto, sliding down the rail as well, kept chasing me. He finally caught me and we collapsed onto the sofa laughing our heads off.

After we finished laughing, Ikuto and I realized we were in an awkward position. I had my back to the sofa and Ikuto had both his hands holding me prisoner. His beautiful blue hair was only a few centimeters from touching my face.

Ikuto gave me a kiss on my nose and smirked when I shouted, "Eeeehhhhhh!"

Then Utau came in. She looked at me and smiled a great grin. She rushed towards me and hugged me. "Are your injuries okay? Are they healing?"

I nodded happily and Utau sighed in relief. "Thank goodness."

I smiled at Utau. "Sorry I made you worry."

Utau grinned. "It's okay. That's part of being best friends."

I laughed and Utau said, "Are you hungry because breakfast is served."

"Whoa!" I replied because like last night, Utau prepared a giant feast.

Ikuto chuckled and ruffled my hair. What was I, a little kid?

I turned around and ruffled Ikuto's hair so his hair was sticking everywhere (different from his usual hair style). Then I plopped down on a chair and started eating. Ikuto and Utau chuckled and started eating as well.

"Amu, do you still want to go to school?" Ikuto asked.

I paused. "I think, when my injuries heal I want to start going to school again. Is that okay?"

Ikuto smiled. "Of course that's okay. That's what I would prefer, my little strawberry."

Amu blushed and continued eating.

"Amu, we don't want you going to school with injuries. There's a chance you can get hurt even more so we want you to completely heal."

I smiled. "Thanks and thanks for taking me in."

"I couldn't leave my little strawberry all alone at the time she needed me most." Ikuto said.

I smiled. "Ikuto, I-" Suddenly the song "Animal" by Neon Trees (I do not own) started playing.

I blushed as Ikuto answered his phone. _What was I going to say? _

I looked up and found Utau staring at me. She leaned in and whispered, "You like Ikuto, don't you?"

I blushed a darker shade of red and muttered, "W-why would I like that pervert?"

Utau sighed. "C'mon Amu. I know you have a crush on Ikuto. How can I not? Don't worry. He likes you, too. He's not just teasing you for fun."

I looked at Utau. "Really?"

Utau smiled. "Of course."

I thanked her silently and Utau understood instantly. She turned away and continued eating her food.

I took a deep breath and opened my mouth but Ikuto started speaking.

"Utau, we gotta go. There's a party and they want us there immediately. You'll see Kukai and I'll see Saaya."

I felt the words get stuck in my throat and tears coming. Saaya. He already had a girlfriend. Utau was wrong. He didn't like me.

"Amu, do you want to go?" Ikuto asked, looking at me with sapphire eyes that showed that he sensed something was wrong.

I gave him the biggest smile I could manage but it was fake. I wanted to go back to my room and cry. "I-it's okay. I'm busy tonight."

Utau motioned for me to get up and led me to her room. "I-I-I'm sorry, Amu. I forgot. Saaya is his current girlfriend right now."

My tears finally came and I started sobbing. Utau lent me a shoulder and patted my back. "I'm sorry." She said.

I shook my head. "No. You go. I'll stay here."

"B-but-"

"Go."

Utau gave me a small smile and walked out of her room. She peeked back in and said, "There's still left over food at the table. Call me if you have trouble." She left and I wiped my tears. I stared blankly at her room's walls.

"Amu, since you're staying, have my number. Call me if you get in trouble, okay? I'll be there instantly." Ikuto said. I kept my head down so he wouldn't see my tear lines but I bobbed my head slightly. Ikuto gave me a post-it with his number and a kiss on the forehead. Then he left, closing the door quietly.

Tears came again. To Ikuto, I was only like a sister, nobody very special. I murmured, "I love you, Ikuto." And walked out of Utau's room.

**Utau's POV**

Tears welled up inside me when I was in the limo with Ikuto. My best friend was hurt by none other than Ikuto, my own brother, my flesh and blood. Yet, I did nothing about it. I was the one who encouraged her to get hurt. I didn't help her after it either. It's all my fault.

The drive to the party was a long silence. Ikuto knew something was wrong. He had cat-like instincts but he still didn't notice Amu's feeling.

When we arrived, I got out, ignoring everyone and walked straight to my agent who invited me.

**Ikuto's POV**

What was wrong with Amu and Utau? It bothered me but I decided to ignore it. As soon as I stepped out of the limo, I lost Utau and was surrounded by girls. Then I saw Saaya wriggle her way through the crowd and grabbed my arm.

"BACK OFF! Me and Ikuto are dating."

I frowned. No we weren't. My agent made me do it for publicity. Saaya was the daughter of a very important president of a very important company.

"C'mon," I sighed.

Saaya giggled and went to see some of her friends as I said hi to some of mine. Then I saw a very worried Kukai come up to me.

"Hey." I said when he came over. He used to be my best friend but I started feeling angry towards him and not so close since he distanced himself from Amu.

"Hey Ikuto. Utau won't speak to me. I think she's angry over something. Do you think you can talk to her?"

I felt angry at Kukai. Now that I knew what Amu has been going through, I couldn't forgive Kukai. He didn't know what she was going through. He could've supported her at least a little. That would've helped Amu.

I clenched my fist and glared at him.

Kukai backed off. "Dude, what did I do?"

"Amu."

"What?"

"Why did you stop being her friend? You don't even know what's she's been through!"

"Sorry, Ikuto but you're her boyfriend so of course you'd be on her side."

I grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him up. "No! She was so scared she couldn't tell anyone! Not even me!" I shouted in his face, earning a few glances from some people nearby.

I pushed Kukai and walked off, Kukai staring at me in confusion and shock.

I look around and saw a brunette glance at me. As soon as my eyes met hers, she blushed and looked down. I chuckled_. Same as Amu. _I walked towards her and when I started talking to her, I she was flirting with me. _I change my mind. She is so not Amu. Amu would blush but she would deny who she loved. _But after a short conversation, I realized that she was a pretty easy person to talk to but Amu was still the one for me.

"Sooo, you don't have a girlfriend, riiiight?" she asked, tugging at my arm.

"I-" My phone rang and the girl snatched it out of my pocket and answered it (stupid girl).

**Author's POV**

"Heeelllo?"

"Umm, hello?"

"Yeeees?"

"I-is Ikuto there?"

Ikuto grabbed the phone from the girl's hands and she whimpered but Ikuto ignored her.

"Hello?"

"I-Ikuto?"

"Amu? Sorry I'm busy. I'll call you back later, okay? Bye." Ikuto turned off his phone as the girl started dancing with him.

"But I need help . . ." Amu said, practically to no one.

**Utau's POV**

I was bored and agitated. Why did I even come? I don't want to see Kukai. I realized he also helped in making Amu to who she is now: a girl abused regularly who lost her radiance and spirit. I think I kinda hate Kukai right now.

I sighed, stood up, and left the party.

When I arrived at home, I called out Amu's name. "Amuuuuu?" I waited a moment when it hit me. She was probably asleep.

I climbed up the stairs and peeked into my room but Amu wasn't there. I looked in Ikuto's room but she wasn't there either and I started panicking. "A-Amu?"

The note on my bedside table caught my attention. As soon as I read the note my body started shaking and tears streaked down my cheeks. "N-no . . . Amu . . ."

**Catherineza**: Hehe, I liked that ending

**Ikuto**: So what happened to Amu?

**Catherineza**: It's a secret

**Ikuto**: *crawls to Amu and starts begging* Amu, can you please tell me, nyaaaa~

**Amu**: *Tries hard to refuse* I-I-I-I-

**Catherineza**: YOU TALK AND I'LL MAKE SURE YOU GET ABUSED IN EVERY CHAPTER

**Amu:** *gulps* . . .

**Ikuto**: Aww, that's dirty

**Catherineza**: Shut up or I'll abuse you, too

**Amu**: Please R&R or else Catherineza might kill me. Eek!

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it!

Please review!

Love,

Catherineza

Oh yeah, I forgot something! I think Yoru is going to appear in the story in about 2 or 3 more chapters. He's gonna be Ikuto's cuz or something. I haven't completely decided yet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

Thank you soooo much to **DarkChoclat, Andrea (), **and **xxxHazelxCrimsonxxx **for reviewing!

Here's chapter 5 since you guys asked! :D

Chapter 5

Recap:

_Utau's POV_

_I was bored and agitated. Why did I even come? I don't want to see Kukai. I realized he also helped in making Amu to who she is now: a girl abused regularly who lost her radiance and spirit. I think I kinda hate Kukai right now. _

_I sighed, stood up, and left the party. _

_When I arrived at home, I called out Amu's name. "Amuuuuu?" I waited a moment when it hit me. She was probably asleep. _

_I climbed up the stairs and peeked into my room but Amu wasn't there. I looked in Ikuto's room but she wasn't there either and I started panicking. "A-Amu?"_

_The note on my bedside table caught my attention. As soon as I read the note my body started shaking and tears streaked down my cheeks. "N-no . . . Amu . . ."_

**Utau's POV**

"No. NO. NO!" Utau screamed and collapsed to the floor. "Why Amu?" I stood up on my shaky legs and took out my cell phone. "I-I-I have to call Ikuto."

**Ikuto's POV**

The girl who took my phone earlier was now just like Saaya, holding onto my arm and refusing to let go.

"Ikuto-kooooii! C'mon, let's go have some fuuuun!" the girl persuaded but it didn't work. I would only listen if Amu said that to me.

Then, my cell phone started ringing like crazy. I sighed when I saw the idea number and picked up the phone. "What do you want, Utau?"

"I-I-Ikuto!" Utau cried into the phone.

My mood instantly grew serious and I was worried. "What Utau? Spit it out!"

She sobbed harder. "I-It's AMU! S-s-she's g-gone!"

"WHAT! Are you sure she didn't go grocery shopping or-"

"SHE LEFT A NOTE! AMU'S LEAVING AND NEVER COMING BACK! SHE'S GONE!" Utau screamed. She was now hysterical with the loss of her best friend she considered as a special sister.

I started shaking as it hit me. "I-I'll be there as fast as possible!" I turned off the phone and ran as fast as I could towards the exit, making the girl let go, bewildered like as I left Kukai.

When I arrived, Utau was on the couch, tears flowing down her eyes like a waterfall and in desperation, she was calling everyone who knew Amu, even Amu's old friends that betrayed her.

As soon as she saw me, she hung up and wiped her tears. "Here, this is for you. It's from Amu." Utau handed me a note labeled "To: Ikuto" in Amu's sweet graceful writing.

Tears came from me, too as I read her note. My little strawberry was gone. "It's a-all my fault. Amu. She called me. B-but I didn't listen and h-h-hung up on her. It's my fault."

Utau put her hand on my shoulder. "Y-you can make up for that." She said, trying to keep her voice steady as possible. "Go after her. Find her. I've already sent everyone the news and everyone was listening. Even Amu's old friends. Go to her, Ikuto. You know her best of everyone. Go. Bring Amu back . . . because you love her. I'm sure of it! When you find her tell her that, whoever finds her first will probably win her heart if they're a guy. Go. It must be you to find her. It is you Amu wants. She doesn't want anyone else. Go. You must."

I smiled. "You made a good speech." I kissed her on the cheek and ran off to go find Amu, the love of my life."

**Amu's POV**

I wandered around, lost just like my heart. I felt lifeless and dead. I can't live without Ikuto. He's the one who gave me a meaning. He lit a spark in my heart which echoed loudly throughout my body. He and Utau are the only reasons I even withstood Papa's beatings and didn't just go die. They are my meaning of life, the reason I live. But Utau was going to shoot a movie in Paris in a few days and Ikuto was going to have another concert with his violin. I was going to be all alone. Might as well not nuisance them any longer.

I walked into Yum-Yum Café Supreme (I do not know what that is) and ordered a cup of coffee.

As soon as I got it, I drained the cup, not caring if it burned my tongue. Tears slowly slid down my cheek and I closed my eyes, remembering everything that used to be good in my life.

Then I heard a gruff voice call me. "Hey girlie, wanna hang with me? Why are ya crying? Did ya boyfriend dump you?" I turned towards him and he instantly backed away.

**Old Stalker Dude's POV**

I saw a sexy chick sitting alone at a booth. I smirked and walked up to her. "Hey girlie, wanna hang with me? Why are ya crying? Did ya boyfriend dump you?"

The girl turned towards me and I expected a sexy face but all I saw was death. That girl. She didn't look alive. Her eyes. They were so dull, they were lifeless. They were just empty sockets of ugly gold sadness reflecting from her heart.

I backed away and walked quickly away, hoping she didn't follow me or something.

**Amu's POV**

The man backed and walked away as soon as I turned towards him. More tears came and went. Even people who didn't know me despised me. I paid the café for the coffee and left.

As I was walking around, I felt a sudden jolt of pain all over my body and wobbled to a small dark alley where I wouldn't draw any attention. I slid to the dirty concrete floor and grasped my head. It hurt so much. What was happening to me?

I felt my eye sight dimming and my breathing grow heavier so I said the only thing that really truly mattered to me right now. Something more important than life and I just had to say it.

I opened my eyes as wide as I could and stared up at the moon, full of light and beauty and I said it as loud and clear as possible before I was going to fall to my grave. "I LOVE YOU, IKUTO!"

**Catherineza & Ikuto & Amu & Utau & Kukai & basically every character in this story**: *CRYING THEIR HEADS OFF* AWWW SOOOO BEAUTIFUL! WAAAAAHH! REMEMBER TO R & R PLEASE!

Aww, I feel tears welling in my eyes. I liked this chapter. I feel more alive (ironic kinda cuz Amu was feeling like more dead).

Thank you for reading and please R & R!


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

Thank you to

Here's chapter 6!

**Chapter 6**

Recap:

_Amu's POV_

_As I was walking around, I felt a sudden jolt of pain all over my body and wobbled to a small dark alley where I wouldn't draw any attention. I slid to the dirty concrete floor and grasped my head. It hurt so much. What was happening to me?_

_I felt my eye sight dimming and my breathing grow heavier so I said the only thing that really truly mattered to me right now. Something more important than life and I just had to say it. _

_I opened my eyes as wide as I could and stared up at the moon, full of light and beauty and I said it as loud and clear as possible before I was going to fall to my grave. "I LOVE YOU, IKUTO!"_

**Ikuto's POV**

I looked around, frantically. That was DEFINITELY Amu! "AMUUUU!" I shouted at the top of my lungs but I heard no response. All I got were stares from random people but I didn't care. I just wanted Amu back.

After a long while of searching (about half an hour has already passed), and my legs were growing tired but I kept looking. I stopped at this random café called Yum-Yum Café Supreme to get a quick cup of coffee.

While I was waiting in line, I heard some random old guy talking to another random old guy. "There was this hot pink chick and I asked her out on a date but when she opened her eyes she looked like death. She looked so sad and scary. Who knew there were people like that in this world? I was waiting outside for you when I saw the girl walk outside. She suddenly moved like a shock had rippled through her body and collapsed in the alley right next to this café. Like hell I would help someone as scary as that!''

I clenched my fists and punched the guy right on his face and ran outside, leaving behind my coffee. I looked in the alley and there was Amu. She was collapsed but at least I found her.

I hugged her tightly and picked her up, bridal style. I was gonna call Utau to tell her I find Amu but something didn't feel right.

I stared at Amu for a while and shock coursed through my body, keeping me frozen in place. AMU WASN'T BREATHING!

I quickly laid her down on the floor and felt her pulse. I waited a moment, prayed to god, and started crying. Amu was breathing and had a pulse but it was very small. She could die any second now. I zoomed back to our house as soon as possible, the wind making my eyes sting from the tear flowing out of them.

When I kept banging on the door, Utau opened it, happy as hell since I found Amu and led me inside to sit on a couch. "Thank goodness! You found her! I-"

I shook my head and laid her gently on the couch.

"B-but-"

Utau stopped as soon as I covered my face with my hands. She started sobbing loudly.

I rubbed her back and she shut up. "A-A-A-A-A-A-A . . ." It even hurt to say her name, "A-A-Amu . . . she is still alive . . . but barely. She could die any second now." I said sadly but Utau burst up.

"THEN WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? AMU'S STILL ALIVE! THAT'S ALL THAT COUNTS! THERE'S A CHANCE SHE CAN STILL LIVE! THERE'S STILL A CHANCE, IKUTO!" She yelled and sobbed at the same time.

I nodded, wiping my tears, and Utau ran to call her personal doctor.

He arrived in less than a few minutes and yelled, "Where's the patient?" when Utau opened the door.

"Utau, Ikuto, you guys go somewhere else. I need to work with no distractions with this one."

Utau and I nodded, running up the long stairs, and into our rooms.

After about fifteen minutes, Utau's doctor called us back down. He took a deep sigh and said, "So, do you guys . . . there is good news . . . and bad news."

I gulped and Utau said, "We want the good first."

"The good news is that Amu will probably live." Utau and I let out a big sigh of relief. "But there is a chance she will die." I felt stiff as rock.

"G-go on." Utau said, sounding like she was talking to herself.

"Amu is in a . . . coma."

"W-w-what?" I asked, breathless. How could my little Amu have a coma?

"It seems her body and mind have both been tortured badly before. According to my knowledge, she has been enduring abuse from her father for at least 7 years."

I felt a huge lump in my throat. 7 years. Amu endured 7 straight years of abuse. Of insults, kicks, punches, scratches, and much more. 7 years. She went through 7 years of that. Utau gasped and her tears formed again. I clenched my fist and punched the table in front of me.

The doctor flinched but kept going. "I'm sorry you're upset but . . . I'm afraid there's more. Amu has been through too much. Her mind and body are breaking down. If she doesn't become stronger of body and mind within a year, she will die of a nervous breakdown. Her body will stop working, her brain will be dead, her heart will stop beating, her blood will stop pumping, and everything about her that moves or performs anything at all will stop. (I guessed about how nervous breakdowns work) She will be a "dead in the dead group" meaning she will have died most sadly and she will stop working so quickly that she is considered like that (okay, I know what I'm saying but I don't really know what I am saying). Plus, her coma will take up most of the year, so you will only have a few months to revive her. If not . . . she will be gone forever in the most despicable way."

Utau was now sobbing hysterically into the couch and my worst nightmares were coming true. Amu. Life without Amu to me couldn't be called life at all. If she had to die, I would follow moments after her. I can't live without her.

"Okay. The clock of life is ticking and there won't be much time left. You must help her and use your time wisely. Treat her like your most precious object in your whole life. Gather her old friends. She needs as much support as possible. If possible, please convince her father as well. Perhaps, money is needed. No one knows but if he accepts Amu, Amu will learn to accept herself and lover herself. You two are the only two who can help her. She won't make it by herself. Her fate lies in your hands."

**Catherineza**: Okay, officially the saddest chapter EVER! I'm the author and even I feel like crying! WAAAAAAAAAAAH! And everyone went home cuz they were so sad, they cried a lot and didn't want to flood my room. Please R & R

Thank you for reading and please R & R

I hope you have enjoyed the chapter


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

Thank you to **alchemistlover14, emobutterfly1996, FireheartMatermind, C00kieM0nster18, Card Captor Yuki Dark, **and **pinkkittyninja **for reviewing**. **

Here is chaaaapter 7, my lucky number! I'll try making this chapter longer than usual. :D

Yeah, and sorry it took so long. I got a lot going on at school and yadayadayada. Anyway, here ya go!

**Chapter 7**

Recap:

_Ikuto's POV_

_Utau was now sobbing hysterically into the couch and my worst nightmares were coming true. _

_Amu. Life without Amu to me couldn't be called life at all. If she had to die, I would follow moments after her. I can't live without her. _

"_Okay. The clock of life is ticking and there won't be much time left. You must help her and use your time wisely. Treat her like your most precious object in your whole life. Gather her old friends. She needs as much support as possible. If possible, please convince her father as well. Perhaps, money is needed. No one knows but if he accepts Amu, Amu will learn to accept herself and lover herself. You two are the only two who can help her. She won't make it by herself. Her fate lies in your hands."_

**Ikuto's POV**

Every day I stayed by her side. I held her hand tightly, hoping that little hand would squeeze mine and her golden orbs would open, full of love and excitement. I never left her side. I slept by her side every night. The nurses allowed it, for they saw my undying love for her. I always talked to her; maybe she would hear me and wake up. With my special strawberry gone, how could I live? I never let go of that hand, my life on the edges, and holding on to that little piece of hope that still remained in my heart.

I heard the door open but I didn't turn. It was Utau. It was always Utau. No one else cared much about Amu to even visit if they even knew.

"Ikuto." Utau murmured softly and put her hand on my shoulder. "Amu won't be happy to see you like this every day. Remember? She would point at you and yell to get up. Then she would grab your hand and go somewhere fun. That's what Amu would want you to do. Do this for her. Let's go get something to eat."

Tears fell down my cheek for like the millionth time this week. "Okay." I muttered under my breath. "For Amu."

As I walked out, I bowed my head in shame for leaving Amu but this was for her. Utau was right. Amu would be mad if I kept my daily schedule like this.

I followed Utau silently into a café where I met some of the people I hated the most: Tadase and his guardian friends, former or present (meaning Kukai was there, too). They were all sitting at a booth near the entrance so they took no notice of me or Utau.

I walked nearby and of course, they're conversation didn't even hesitate. Utau seated at the booth right next to theirs, where we could listen but they couldn't see us.

"I think we've found our next joker. That Amu girl was a useless piece of trash." Tadase said, loudly.

"Yeah." Kukai said but I heard hesitation in his voice. I wondered why . . .

"She was ugly as hell. She didn't fit in at all." Tadase bellowed and I grimaced, wondering how I should kill him later.

"Tadase, Ikuto said-" Kukai said, hastily but he was still cut off by a now enraged kiddy king.

"DON'T MENTION THAT THIEVING CAT HERE!" Tadase shouted, earning some glances of irritation from some employees.

I balled up my fists and stood up. I walked to the little king's table in anger.

"Well, well, well, the thieving cat is right here. Where's your little Amu? Did she finally get too ugly for you? That's-"

I ended Tadase's cruel statement with a hard punch in the face. There was a loud smack and Tadase was on the floor, glaring daggers at me.

I expected his guardian friends to help him but they just sat there, not even flinching. The small girl with long golden here even had a smug little grin on her face. Maybe they hated Tadase as much as I did.

I lifted Tadase up by his shirt and threw him outside, locking the door so he couldn't get back in.

"H-hey!" One of the employees protested but I gave her a glared at her. She backed off in fear and I settled down in the seat where kiddy king was seated earlier. Utau was watching from my earlier booth.

"So." I stated. "None of you really kiddy king, do you?"

"No." little Blondie said. "He turned mean once Amu started losing her style and he dumped her."

The other three nodded in agreement.

"Why do you guys follow him then?"

There was a silence but finally Kukai answered. "He threatened to kill Amu."

I felt a ripple through my body. "You guys are doing this . . . for Amu? I thought you all hated her."

Blondie shook her head. "Amu knew we we're doing this for her. That's why she never went against us. She believed in us the whole time but . . . there's something wrong with Amu. I notice that every day she comes to school looking sick and hurt. We try to help but she doesn't say anything. That's when we stopped helping her . . . we felt frustrated that she was being hurt but didn't tell us a thing about it." There were tears flowing down little Blondie's little face.

I felt sorrow for her but also anger. "Amu is that type of person. She never wants to burden anyone. That's why she never told you guys. Is that why you stopped helping her?"

Kukai sighed. "We helped her bit by bit, Ikuto but nothing ever changed . . . until a few weeks ago. Why did Amu stop going to school, Ikuto? You should know, right?"

I balled my fists, trying to keep from breaking down. I felt all eyes on me and finally said it after a struggle. "A-a-a-amu is . . . is . . . is . . . in a c-coma." I closed my eyes that tears cascaded down my cheeks and onto my life, creating small droplet stains.

"What'dya mean she's in a coma!" Kukai shouted, slamming his hands on the table.

"Is Amu okay?" Blondie shouted.

Purple Kimono girl sat but I sensed a tense aura around her. "Perhaps that is why Amu-chan has changed so much. And we never noticed. We never helped her with this issue." She muttered sadly.

"A-amu-chan . . ." Greenie murmured, tears fogging his glasses.

I saw understanding and sadness roll in Kukai's eyes and he sat back down, head bowed in shame.

There was silence so I figured I should tell them what happened.

"Hey Blondie, you said you noticed that Amu was going to school with injuries, right?"

She glared at me when I called her Blondie but softened at Amu's name. "Yeah."

"Amu was being abused by her father." I clenched my fists and felt like punching something, knowing that that rotten guy was out there still looking for Amu to abuse her some more.

I knew everyone was staring at me in shock.

"I-is that true, Ikuto? Is that why you were so mad when I made fun of Amu?" Kukai asked, worried I would start punching him but I didn't.

I nodded. "She's been suffering it for seven straight years."

Everyone's mouths gaped.

"S-seven whole years of . . ." Kimono Girl gasped.

"And poor A-amu. She endured that much and yet . . ." Blondie continued muttering to herself. I was pretty surprised Utau said nothing yet. She showed no emotion.

I continued. "Amu finally broke. She couldn't stand it anymore. The pain was too much and one day she had a nervous breakdown and collapsed." I was fighting to keep my voice steady now, as I was one tiny bit away from sobbing in hysterics.

"I knew it!" Greenie sobbed. "We should've helped Amu-chan when we could. Now it's too late!"

I saw Utau cover her face, Blondie hiding her face in her knees, Kukai banging the table with his fists, and Kimono Girl shaking her head in disgust at herself.

"How long has she been in a coma?" Blondie asked.

"Four months." I answered sadly. "There isn't much time left."

"For what?" Blondie asked and Utau and I tensed.

"Should I tell them?" I asked her. Utau's eyes were blurry with tears but she still nodded.

I sighed. "Amu . . . she's been through too much. I have little time to heal her. If I can't in time . . ."

"Amu dies." Utau finished.

Everyone gasped. "C-can we see her?" asked Kukai.

I nodded and ran out the café, everyone following close behind me, all blurry-eyed and teary. Amu-Chan's life was at stake.

Poor Amu-Chan!

Plz review and I'll try to update the next chapter soon.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara.

Here is chapter 8! Sorry bout chapter 7. I think it's one of my worst works for this story. Mmm. Sorry. I hope chapter 8 will be better!

Oh yeah, and thank you for reminding me. I totally forgot Yaya! Whoops! I'll be sure to include here in this story. Thank you again!

Oh, and sorry it took so long. I just ran out of ideas but then … yeah, well, here's chapter 8!

**Chapter 8**

**Ikuto's POV**

Recap:

"_Should I tell them?" I asked her. Utau's eyes were blurry with tears but she still nodded._

_I sighed. "Amu . . . she's been through too much. I have little time to heal her. If I can't in time . . ." _

"_Amu dies." Utau finished. _

_Everyone gasped. "C-can we see her?" asked Kukai._

_I nodded and ran out the café, everyone following close behind me, all blurry-eyed and teary. Amu-Chan's life was at stake. _

When we arrived, Kukai started toward the check-in counter but Utau and I kept walking. I was practically like a patient who was here every day. My illness was love sickness. The nurse knew so I could pass through as if it were my own house.

"Wait!" called Kukai. "Don't you need to-" he looked at the nurse and she shook her head. "Oh, okay." He continued following us to we went to Amu's room.

When Utau opened the door, I immediately took up Amu's hand and started mumbling to her again. "Don't worry." I whispered. "I promise you, Amu, I will make sure you live to see the next year." I knew everyone was watching me but I didn't care. All I cared for now . . . was that Amu lived on to see the next generation.

**Kukai's POV**

I felt hurt and worthless. Amu was suffering for a straight 7 years and I never helped her. Not a little bit. I let her get hurt and it has resulted to this. I gritted my teeth as Ikuto held Amu's hand and whispered to her. Knowing she couldn't hear it, Ikuto still persisted. He did everything he could to get Amu . . . to get his loved one to survive.

I clenched my fists and took Amu's other hand. Ikuto looked at me wonder peering through his tear-struck eyes. I knelt down like Ikuto, holding on to one of her hands and spoke as loudly and sincerely as possible, hoping God would hear my request.

"I am so sorry, Amu! Because of our selfishness, this has happened to you! Please don't leave us or Ikuto! I beg of you!" I shouted, now bowing with tears plopping onto the floor.

I then, felt someone pull me up. It was Ikuto. He looked at me happily yet with sadness in his eyes. "Thank you." He whispered.

I stared at him for a moment and nodded. Then I felt someone squeeze my waist from behind.

There was sniffling an instantly knew it was Utau. She held onto me tightly and I smiled, patting her hands gently.

Then I pulled her into a bear hug and no one interrupted us as usual.

**Ikuto's POV**

I watched Kukai and Utau, mentally thanking them and knowing that Amu was thanking them too. In spirit.

I wiped my eyes and kissed Amu's forehead. "Good-bye, my sweet little strawberry. I love you." I whispered and walked out, followed silently by the rest of the gang.

Ok, this chapter was really sucky and short. Meeeeh but don't worry I'll upload another chapter soon …. Hopefully.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara.

Here you go, chapter 9! I tried doing it as fast as possible so enjoy!

**Chapter 9**

Recap:

_I watched Kukai and Utau, mentally thanking them and knowing that Amu was thanking them too. In spirit. _

_I wiped my eyes and kissed Amu's forehead. "Good-bye, my sweet little strawberry. I love you." I whispered and walked out, followed silently by the_ _rest of the gang._

_5 months later …_

**Ikuto's POV**

I opened the door and walked in, seeing the same peaceful face of Amu I had been seeing for last 5 months. Amu looked so calm and peaceful yet that scared me. She never moved in her sleep or bashed around from having a nightmare. She was silent and still. It almost made me believe Amu wouldn't make it but I would never give up. As long as Amu's little chest was breathing I would continue visiting her every day. I would continue showering her with presents, kisses, and praise, hoping she would make through and so would my heart.

I sat by Amu quietly and took her hand as usual, hoping she would open her eyes, smile, and squeeze back. I kissed her right cheek and settled my head gently on her pillow near her face.

"Amu." I murmured, feeling my eyes closing. When I was about to drift off, there was a panicked voice behind me.

I looked up to see a nurse typing quickly on the scale that showed Amu's heart beats (I don't know the name).

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Her heart beat is slowing! If we don't get it to speed up, she might DIE!"

I felt a jolt in my heart. One of the scariest moments of my life was now, this very moment. Hearing that my beloved was going to die scared me more than ever. I bolted up and grabbed my violin case from underneath her bed, opening it and taking the violin out quickly.

"What are you-"

I put my violin i the most professional and started playing Midnight Kisses (I do not own if that is a real song), my little strawberry's favorite song.

**Amu's POV (OMG! She's back … maybe)**

Everything was quiet and dark and the light was slipping away but then there was a sound: a soft melody that touched my heart. Light appeared wherever the sound touched and soon, everything was white. The sound was a beautiful song played by a violin, my favorite song, Midnight Kisses, was dancing around my heart. It was supposed to be a love song (duh) but this sounded tragic and mournful. As if the creator was losing someone beloved. One instant and I knew, this was Ikuto playing. Why was he playing so sadly? This song made me sad and I yearned to reach out and comfort Ikuto but I could not move. It was like I was chained and Ikuto was being tortured before my eyes. That's how much it hurt.

**Ikuto's POV**

I kept playing, even though my hands were giving out. My heart was still strong and I was doing this for Amu.

"Ah!" the nurse exclaimed and faced me excitedly. It is working. Amu-san …. She …. She is waking!"

I hesitated for a moment but kept playing. If this was waking Amu up I wasn't going to stop. My little strawberry was slipping back into my grasps and I wasn't going to let her escape me again.

I started singing to the song. Perhaps, it would jolt Amu's memory and encourage her to wake. This song that we always sang together … I hoped it would revive my sweet.

**Amu's POV**

The melody grew louder, urging me to reach the brightness that I knew was Ikuto. How could I refuse? I reached for the light and soon, it seemed like the light was pulling me towards the heavenly glow and away from the darkness. Ikuto, here I come!

**Ikuto's POV**

I kept playing until I heard the magic words.

"SHE IS AWAKE!" the nurse called, happily and ran to Amu to check her pulse. "She should be coming to in a few minutes!" Then the nurse ran out of the room to go call a doctor or something.

I set my violin on the nearby table and grabbed Amu's hands. I held on firmly until I felt it: a small squeeze. I felt it: the sign that my little Amu was okay. She was here, alive in my arms.

Tears spilled out of my eyes, showing no sign of hesitation. I blinked hard, trying to clear my tears for I wanted the first thing for my little Amu to see was my reassuring smile, signaling that she was going to be okay. When I opened my eyes again, I met a pair of bright golden ones.

"I-I-I-I-k-k-uto." Amu managed and I smiled, feeling happier then I ever had been in a long time, for that small little word lifted my heart and made me feel that the world was full and so was my heart. The cracks had been mended and now it was beating happily.

I held both her hands in mine and kept staring at her until she blushed that beautiful blush and returned my smile that turned into a worry.

"Why are you crying?" she asked her normal speaking manner back.

I shook my head. "No reason." I cried. "I'm just so relieved to see you okay again."

Amu looked at me curiously and asked. "What happened? Why am in a hospital? And why-"Her words were cut by her own yawn and I smiled.

"I'll tell you later. Why don't you get some sleep, Amu?"

She nodded and cuddled into her bed as I tucked her in.

Before she fell asleep, I whispered, "Hey Amu,"

"Hmm?"

"I love you." I murmured and kissed her gently again, this time on her lips. My little strawberry was once again, safe in my arms and I knew, that I would never let go.

**Catherineza**: *tears falling* Awww, I think that was one of my best chapters! ^.^

**Ikuto**: *full-out bawling* AMU'S OKAY! AMU'S OKAY! SHE'S OKAY! MY LITTLE STRAWBERRY IS OKAY!

**Amu**: *snuggles into Ikuto's arms* I love you

**Ikuto**: *smiles happily and hugs Amu* me too

**Catherineza**: Awww Please review! 3

I love this chapter so much! But I feel I went too much into detail …. O well, I think it's still nice! ^.^ 3

**P.S.** Love is in the air! 3


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

Here's chapter 10! I did it quickly, huh? Teehee! Enjoy!

**Chapter 10**

Recap:

_Amu looked at me curiously and asked. "What happened? Why am in a hospital? And why-"Her words were cut by her own yawn and I smiled._

"_I'll tell you later. Why don't you get some sleep, Amu?"_

_She nodded and cuddled into her bed as I tucked her in. _

_Before she fell asleep, I whispered, "Hey Amu," _

"_Hmm?"_

"_I love you." I murmured and kissed her gently again, this time on her lips. My little strawberry was once again, safe in my arms and I knew, that I would never let go. _

**Ikuto's POV**

First, I called everyone to tell them the great news. Everyone was happy and excited and decided to drop by the hospital to see Amu.

Until they arrived, I gazed at Amu's beautiful face, chuckling and kissing her every time she mumbled my name in her sleep. That's the Amu I know. I kept doing it until they arrived.

Everyone came as couples: Utau and Kukai holding hands, Blondie and Nagihiko holding hands also, and Candy Girl and the green-haired samurai guy piggy-back (please tell me if I'm missing anybody). They all wore shocked, excited, happy, or tearful faces. Especially Utau and Blondie, Amu's best friends.

They both rushed over to Amu and gave her a big hug, awake or not. I pulled them away, telling them not to wake Amu. I expected them to glare at me but they hugged me instead.

"Thank you." Utau whispered. "If you weren't by her side all the time, then, Amu might have not wakened up. Thank you so much." She murmured and buried her face in my shirt.

Blondie just held onto my shirt tightly with her small little fists and mumbled, "Thank you." Too. Then, she returned back to Nagihiko for a hug.

I just nodded and wiped away my tears. Amu would be angry if she saw me like this so I was going to be cheerful and hopeful for her.

"Okay!" I said, clapping my hands together, "Let's go eat! I'm starving!"

Everyone looked at me with surprised or annoyed faces.

"Amu has barely just woken up from her coma and you're thinking of food?" Kukai asked.

"Selfish." Blondie muttered but stopped when Utau shook her head.

"Shush, Rima."

"I get it!" Candy Girl exclaimed loudly, "Ikuto-nee (is that correct?) wants to be happy for Amu-chan! Right?"

I smiled at her and nodded. "Amu is trying her hardest and so will I. This is for her sake. She would hate to see us all like this." 

Utau smiled and announced, "He's right! C'mon Kukai let's go to that new place down the block! It's called Miss Café!"

"What?" complained Kukai. "That sounds so girly! Why do we-" but he was shut up by a glare form Utau.

"Okay, let's go there. We can bring some for Amu when she wakes up."

"Okay!" everyone agreed and we walked to the café.

While on the way, I saw a big mess of red hair that caught my hair.

"Saaya!" I called and when she saw me, her eyes lit up.

"Ah! Ikuto-koi!" She ran towards me and I motioned Utau and the rest of the gang to go to the café first. As they left, they kept staring at me.

"Hi Saaya." I said and she fluttered her eyelashes continuously.

"Hello, Ikuto-kooii!" She called and I nearly gagged when she said that. "Why did you call me here, the beautiful Saaya-Sama?"

"Yeah right." I muttered under my breath.

"Did you say something, my dear Ikuto?"

"Ah, no. I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

I scratched the back of my head nervously, trying to find away to tell her nicely without her going to try to kill Amu later. "Umm … err …. I want to break up with you."

**Catherineza**: Hehe now wasn't that finished quickly!

**Ikuto**: No, you need to do it faster. -.-

**Catherineza**: What? Why?

**Ikuto**: Because you're boring and keep everyone waiting.

**Catherineza**: *glares* Why you …. Don't make me make Amu die or something!

**Ikuto and Amu**: *gasp* you wouldn't!

**Catherineza:** You guys know me and know yes, I would!

**Ikuto:** *glares* grrrrrr

**Catherineza**: Good, now shut up like a good little boy.

**Amu**: *sighs* Please review


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

Here's chapter 11! I'm being quick as an apology for taking so long earlier! Teepee, here you go! Enjoy!

Oh! I almost forgot! Thanks for reviewing **amuto-robstar **and** Whitestar17**! You guys are awesome! Keep it up, people! One of the things I love about writing stories: having people review and praise you! Teehee! Cuz my family always makes fun of me because I'm the youngest, the most boyish, the rudest and blah blah blah! So anyway, please review.

**Chapter 11**

Recap:

"_Hi Saaya." I said and she fluttered her eyelashes continuously._

"_Hello, Ikuto-kooii!" She called and I nearly gagged when she said that. "Why did you call me here, the beautiful Saaya-Sama?" _

"_Yeah right." I muttered under my breath._

"_Did you say something, my dear Ikuto?"_

"_Ah, no. I need to tell you something."_

"_What is it?" _

_I scratched the back of my head nervously, trying to find away to tell her nicely without her going to try to kill Amu later. "Umm … err …. I want to break up with you."_

**Ikuto's POV**

"What?" Saaya raged. "Why? I mean, what's wrong with me? Who can be better than me? I'm beautiful, sexy, popular, and everything you should ever want!"

I looked at her with disapproving eyes and sighed. "Saaya, that relationship we had earlier was just for publicity. I'm sorry. I never loved you and I never will. The reason I'm doing this now, however, is because I've found the one that I love. 

"What? Who?"

I smiled, "The most beautiful and wonderful girl in the world." I sighed in happiness and walked away.

"What? Ikuto, I'll tell my Daddy and get you fired from the business world!"

I looked back and smirked. "I don't care. I have _her_ now."

The last thing I saw was a red-faced Saaya as I turned away.

I continued walking to the café and when I got there, I was bombarded by questions and accusations (from the little evil Blondie, of course) but I answered them all with the same answer.

"I broke up with Saaya."

Everyone calmed down after that and seemed happy for my little choice. "Good." They all agreed.

"Yeah, let's eat. I'm really hungry, not to mention tired." I said, remembering the endless hours of violin playing I went through.

"Okay." Utau agreed and called a waitress over.

"What would you like?" She asked sweetly, directing the question mostly to me, Kukai, and Nagihiko but we all had girlfriends and just brushed her off.

"Umm, a glass of coke and some chocolate cake." Kukai answered hungrily.

"Same here."" I answered coolly, putting on my false bravado when inside I was truly shaken up. I had come so close to losing my little strawberry forever.

"Green tea." Said Nagihiko.

"Vanilla cake." Said the girl named Rima a.k.a. Blondie.

"Coffee." Said Utau. Of course, coffee for a famous pop star to keep up her reputation.

I sighed. "Enjoy things for a while, Utau. You don't always have to be neat and professional. Have some fun."

"I am having fun. I just happen to like coffee and I've just gotten used to drinking it all the time."

"Whatever." I commented, earning myself a glare. "Anyway, we should finish quickly just in case Amu wakes up. I don't want her to be alone in a big hospital."

"Why? The nurses can take care of her." Kukai said.

"I just want to be there when she wakes up."

"Well, you were the first thing she saw in a couple of months. Isn't that enough? I mean-" But then Kukai was hit atop the head by Utau.

"Shut up!" She ordered.

"Y-yes, Utau-Sama." Kukai whimpered and everybody laughed. I sighed and looked around happily. When was the last time I felt this great?

"Let's get going. I have a huge urge to see Amu now."

"Sooo, are you her boyfriend yet?" Utau asked, a sly smile on her face.

I smirked. "I will be."

"You guys should be together." Kukai smiled.

I smirked again and ordered a doggy bag for Amu. Then we went back to the hospital where my little strawberry lay.

**Catherineza**: Okay, sorry people, my chapters are turning super short now. Meeeeh.

**Ikuto**: Yeah, you lazy bum

**Catherineza**: *glares and pulls out a fish*

**Ikuto**: *sparkles appear in his eyes and starts chasing Catherineza for the fish*

**Amu**: *sighs* Please review


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

Thanks for reviewing **Suki-Kokoro**! Oh, and **Whitestar17**, thanks for all your support sooo much! And **alchemistlover14**, hehe I'm proud! Yeah, I'm doing it quickly to make up for being so slow for the past few months. Who's awesome? I am, duuuh! Teehee! Yeah huh! So here's chapter 12! Well here's chapter 12 so enjoy!

**Chapter 12**

Recap:

"_Let's get going. I have a huge urge to see Amu now."_

"_Sooo, are you her boyfriend yet?" Utau asked, a sly smile on her face._

_I smirked. "I will be."_

"_You guys should be together." Kukai smiled._

_I smirked again and ordered a doggy bag for Amu. Then we went back to the hospital where my little strawberry lay. _

**Ikuto's POV**

I sat beside Amu's bed and held her hand as I always did daily. But this time, instead of praying for her to wake up and come back to me, I said three little words that I knew would someday change her life: _I love you_.

Everyone else waited outside in the waiting area (duh) as I had my personal time with Amu. When she started to stir I ran outside and called everyone in. We all ran back inside to see Amu's beautiful eyelashes flutter. Then her eyes opened and we saw those bright golden orbs. They had a lot more color than before she was in a coma (weird).

"AMU!" Utau and Rima cried, running to hug her/ suffocate her.

"Hi guys," Amu smiled when Utau and Rima let go.

"We're so sorry!" everyone shrieked except for me and Utau (they were with Amu the whole time).

"F-for what?" Amu asked, bewildered

"It's partly our faults that this happened to you. We're so sorry! If we hadn't left you this might have not gone through this situation. Everyone bowed as I held Amu's hands and Utau patted Amu's back.

"It's okay guys!" Amu called. "It's not your fault at all! It's . . . my fault for being like this. If I had asked you guys for help this would've never happened!"

"Amu." Utau murmured and I squeezed Amu's hand. She gave me a squeeze back and I saw a smile inch around her lips so I smirked and kissed her cheek, earning my favorite thing in the world: her cute little blush.

Kukai laughed. "Hey Ikuto, don't distract her while we're trying to apologize!"

Everyone laughed and when I turned back to Amu, she was staring at me. Then, everything was quiet.

"What is it, Amu?" I asked.

Amu smiled. "Thank you Ikuto."

"What for?"

"You stayed with me every day, didn't you?"

I saw Utau nod and blushed. "Y-yeah. Kinda. How'd you know?"

Amu smiled. "That's just the type of person you are, Ikuto. Thank you."

I smiled and tucked one strand of pink hair behind her ear. "You're welcome."

"Oh, and Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for playing Midnight Kisses for me. I think that's what woke me up: your lovely song."

My eyes widened. "You heard it?"

She nodded. "Of course. It was very beautiful but it also sounded sad. Why was that?" She asked, her curious golden eyes irresistible.

"Because I love you." I answered, earning a blush from Amu and grinning from everyone else (I think you know why ;) Teehee). "Amu." I said, suddenly serious. "You were about to die."

Her golden eyes widened and her eyes fluttered as well as everyone else's. "WHAT?" They all exclaimed.

I sighed in sadness and looked at Amu. "Your heart rate was dropping and you were dying. I had to do something. So I took out my violin and started playing your favorite song: Midnight Kisses because I can't stand life without you."

Amu blushed. "Ikuto? Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"Okay . . . I love you."

**Catherineza**: Teehee, I did a cliffy!

**Ikuto**: . . . I respect you. Amu loves me. You. Are. Awesome.

**Catherineza**: Heh, I know

**Amu**: Awww *snuggles into Ikuto's arms*

**Ikuto**: *whispers* I love you

**Amu**: *smiles* I know. Me too 3

**Catherineza**: Hehehehehehe, I hear wedding bells! Please review 3


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

Thanks for reviewing **Blankola ()**! LOL, **alchemistlover14**, yeah I'm working on it! After this chapter I think you can expect another buuuut my mom is probably nag me to study for my exam when she gets home so no promises!

And **Whitestar17**, I do care for my reviewers after all, teehee! And that's a good idea . . . baby . . . depends whether Amu lives or not. She is still in a serious state ;)

Heh, so here's Chapter 13!

**Chapter 13**

Recap:

"_Because I love you." I answered, earning a blush from Amu and grinning from everyone else (I think you know why ;) Teehee). "Amu." I said, suddenly serious. "You were about to die."_

_Her golden eyes widened and her eyes fluttered as well as everyone else's. "WHAT?" They all exclaimed. _

_I sighed in sadness and looked at Amu. "Your heart rate was dropping and you were dying. I had to do something. So I took out my violin and started playing your favorite song: Midnight Kisses because I can't stand life without you."_

_Amu blushed. "Ikuto? Can I tell you something?"_

"_Anything."_

"_Okay . . . I love you."_

**Ikuto's POV **

My eyes widened. I thought it was a joke but Amu was facing the other way, blushing so she was telling the truth, meaning . . . she loved me!

"R-really?" I asked, scared yet excited of the truth.

Amu nodded and I felt my mouth widen into a huge smile. I gave Amu a big hug and kissed her on her nose.

"Wha-"

"I love you, too." I said.

Amu stopped struggling and stared at me. I, then, noticed that her stares for me were actually always loving gazes. How could I never notice how much she loved me? I guess that's because I was too busy loving her.

"I love you more than anything." I murmured for only her and kissed her.

**Amu's POV**

My heart was beating quickly. Ikuto loved me, too. Although he always said it, I never expected him to actually mean it (sorry, Ikuto, that's kinda mean, huh? Lol)!

I gave him the most loving gaze I could give him. He meant so much to me.

"I love you more than anything." Ikuto whispered and kissed me. _Kissed_ me! Right on the lips! I felt my heart thumping so loud that I was scared Ikuto was going to hear it! We kept going until Kukai cleared his throat loudly.

"Ahem, you two . . . get a room!" He joked and I pulled away from Ikuto, blushing madly. When I felt my face return to its original color, I turned back and saw Ikuto glaring at Kukai who was covering his head in pain (from being hit by Utau heh).

Ikuto sighed and said, "Can everyone get out, please. I need to talk to Amu _alone_."

Everyone nodded and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind them.

Ikuto turned back to me and held both of my hands. "Amu," he said, "I have something to ask you."

I could only manage a nod for I felt like I could barely talk.

Ikuto took a deep breath and asked, "Amu, I love you a lot so . . . will you be my girlfriend (thought he was gonna ask Amu to marry, huh? Teehee! That's coming soon maybe . . .)?"

**Catherineza**: CLIFFY! CLIFFY! CLIFFY! CLIFFY! CLIFFY!

**Ikuto and Amu**: . . .

**Catherineza**: What? I like that word . . .

**Ikuto**: . . . uhuh . . . anyway you're even more awesome for making Amu my girlfriend

**Catherineza**: I know I am! But who said Amu's your girlfriend yet?

**Ikuto**: She's gonna be, right?

**Catherineza**: . . .

**Ikuto**: . . . I hate you

**Catherineza**: Heh

**Amu**: *sighs* Here we go again. Anyway, please review!


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

Thanks for reviewing **amuto4ever (), puzzlingamutofangirl, rainycandy101 (), Yumi-chan Hamano, Anna Likes Pockysticks,** **chokolatechan**! Aww thanks so much **alchemistlover14**! You support me all the time so here's a cookie! *hands you a cookie* So here's chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Recap:

_Ikuto sighed and said, "Can everyone get out, please. I need to talk to Amu alone."_

_Everyone nodded and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind them._

_Ikuto turned back to me and held both of my hands. "Amu," he said, "I have something to ask you."_

_I could only manage a nod for I felt like I could barely talk. _

_Ikuto took a deep breath and asked, "Amu, I love you a lot so . . . will you be my girlfriend (thought he was gonna ask Amu to marry, huh? Teehee! That's coming soon maybe . . .)?"_

**Amu's POV**

I gasped. Did Ikuto just ask me . . . to be his girlfriend? "Ikuto." I murmured.

Ikuto stared at me with loving eyes that pleaded me to say yes so . . . how could I resist?

I took a deep breath, smiled, and said, "Ikuto . . . of course, I'll be your girlfriend! I love you more than anything!"

Ikuto gave me a smirk and lifted me out of bed, bridal-style.

"Ah! Ikuto, wh-what are-" Ikuto gently pressed one finger to my lips to silence me. He planted a soft kiss on my forehead and walked outside the room.

I blushed like crazy as all eyes were on us. They all gave us sly grins so I suppose they knew what this meant.

"Ikuto is my boyfriend." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Utau asked.

"IKUTO IS MY BOYFRIEND!" I yelled, earning some glares from some nearby nurses and doctors and some devious smiles from Utau and Rima. "Wait, you . . . ahh, I hate you guys." I muttered.

Utau snickered and high-fived with Kukai.

I pouted but then heard Ikuto chuckle. When I looked up, he gave me a big passionate kiss on the lips. I eagerly applied and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer (now for all you Amu fans out there, I know this isn't Amu's character and she would be screaming pervert by now but come on, Ikuto just had some agonizing months and Amu almost died so give her a break, okay? Good, love you guys!). We kissed hungrily for a few minutes now (okay, let's get this straight . . . Amu knows how to breathe while kissing so no problem here) when we were interrupted (again) by a tapping on our shoulders. Ikuto shot an irritated look at Kukai and Utau, the interrupters, as I blushed and concentrated on my hands, trying to draw attention away from myself.

"Save it for later." Utau whispered into my ear, making me blush even more (if that was even possible).

"What do you want?" Ikuto asked, clearly annoyed.

"Dude," Kukai said, grinning, "Do it later, man. We have plenty of time. If you wanna do it now, we're gonna keep intruding."

Ikuto growled a bit and let me to my feet. While he was turned, I saw Utau and Kukai wink. They had something in mind involving us and . . . that was not good.

"Where are we going?" I asked Ikuto and his expression immediately softened into his signature smirk.

"Anywhere you want, Amu-koi." He purred and bit my ear (There! Happy! Pervert Ikuto is back).

I blushed like crazy and punched Ikuto playfully on the shoulder. "I-I-It doesn't really matter! A-a-as long as I'm with you . . ." I murmured, trying to keep my voice steady.

There was a small silence and it was broken by a small oooh by Kukai. Utau slapped him and then he shut up.

Ikuto stared at me for a moment and gave me a quick kiss. "I'll save the intense stuff for later otherwise we'll be interrupted." Ikuto murmured into my ear. I blushed and looked down, suddenly very interested in my lacy shirt (okay, I haven't written in a while so I have no idea what's going on. Let's just say she changed into some lacy summer dress Utau brought her).

**Ikuto's POV**

I smirked when Amu blushed and started focusing on her dress. She was so cute. I gently let Amu to her feet and held her hand. She looked at me with loving eyes and I almost felt tears slip from my eyes. I hadn't seen that in such a long time. How would I live without Amu by my side?

I manned up and asked Amu, "Amu, would you like to go anywhere in particular?"

She thought for a bit and shook her head. "No . . ."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw Utau handing me something as I turned. Two slips of paper . . . tickets . . . to the zoo nearby! I mouthed a thank-you and Utau smiled, walking off with everyone else to give Amu and I some alone time.

"Amu, do you want to go to the zoo?" 

Her eyes brightened but she forced herself to remain calm. "Uh, sure! Do you want to, Ikuto?"

I chuckled, "As long as I'm with you, I wouldn't mind being anywhere." I smiled, spewing out genuine affection.

Amu's eyes brimmed with tears and she pulled me into a hug. "That's good . . . really good." Amu murmured.

I embraced Amu and kissed the top of her head, her bubblegum hair soft as a feather.

At this gesture, Amu let go of me and wiped her tears. "Let's go!" Amu cried her voice full of enthusiasm.

I smiled and took hold of her small hand. "Sure."

With that, we walked towards the zoo.

When we arrived, Amu jumped around happily, exclaiming every once in a while, "Zoo! We're at the zoo!"

I looked at her curiously, "Amu . . . don't tell me . . . you've never been to a zoo before?"

Amu stopped prancing around and her face flushed. "Well . . . I've done . . . not exactly . . . no. " She confessed.

"Ah . . ." I murmured, remembering that her childhood with her father wasn't particularly pleasant . . .

I shook my head to rid the evil thought from my mind and said proudly, "Then, you'll have the best experience ever!"

Amu smiled and nodded, "Of course!"

We walked in and I grabbed a brochure as Amu looked around in a souvenir shop. I finished looking at the map just as Amu purchased some souvenirs. She ran over to show me.

"Look! Isn't this the cutest thing ever?" Amu cried, fawning over a small snow globe with a monkey hanging on a tree inside.

"Yeah, it sure is." I chuckled at her interest quietly and showed Amu the map. "Where would you like to go?"

"Um . . . how about we go to see the monkeys! I want to see if they look the same as the one in the snow globe!"

I laughed. "Sure, let's go." We linked arms and walked off to see all the different animals.

**3 Hours Later**

"Omigod! I'm so tired!" Amu panted.

We had been at the zoo for quite a while now and since it was the afternoon and middle of summer, the intense sun was beating down on us, draining all our energy away.

"Amu, are you sure-"

"I'm fine! I'm just a bit-" In the middle of her sentence, Amu suddenly collapsed.

"Amu!" I cried, scared something was incredibly wrong. I picked her up and carried her out of the zoo and to the nearest hospital.

As I waited in the waiting area, worry poured out of me in frenzy. When the nurse came out, I sprung up and immediately asked what was on my mind. "Is she okay?"

The nurse smiled. "She's fine. Just a bit of heat stroke (does heat stroke make people faint? Oh well . . .)

"Thank goodness!" I sighed in relief. I tried to rush into the room but the nurse pulled on my arm.

"Hey . . . do you have a girlfriend?"

I paused and looked at her. _Is this woman stupid?_ "That patient you just treated, yes, the one over there, is my girlfriend."

"Damn . . ." the nurse muttered and walked away.

I watched her with disbelief for a moment and ran inside the room where Amu was coming to.

"Amu!" I cried. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Ikuto," She moaned, "I feel . . . a bit tired . . . and dizzy."

"Do you feel any pain?"

"No."

"Ah, good. Why don't you get some sleep?"

"Ikuto . . . can you stay with me?"

I smiled, "Of course." I held her hand and stroked her hair. "I'll be right here the entire time."

"Good." Amu mumbled, already falling asleep. I continued stroking her hair even when she was asleep.

"I will never leave you." I whispered. "You are my angel . . . and my love . . ."

**Catherineza**: How was it? I think I did pretty well.

**Ikuto**: Yeah . . . but why did Amu have to get heat stroke?

**Catherineza**: . . . that's just how the story goes . . . DEAL WITH IT AND BE A MAN!

**Ikuto**: . . . whatever . . . you weirdo . . .

**Catherineza**: What did you just call me?

**Ikuto**: . . . Nothing . . .

**Catherineza**: . . . Grr

**Amu**: . . . Hehe Please R&R! Thank you!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

Kk, if you have all reread Chapter 14 … then … you're prepared for Chapter 15! Cuz here it is!

Thanks for reviewing **Night Girl 11 **and **Yumi-chan Hamano**!

**Chapter 15**

Recap:

_"Amu!" I cried. "Are you feeling alright?"_

_"Ikuto," She moaned, "I feel . . . a bit tired . . . and dizzy."_

_"Do you feel any pain?"_

_"No."_

_"Ah, good. Why don't you get some sleep?"_

_"Ikuto . . . can you stay with me?"_

_I smiled, "Of course." I held her hand and stroked her hair. "I'll be right here the entire time."_

_"Good." Amu mumbled, already falling asleep. I continued stroking her hair even when she was asleep._

_"I will never leave you." I whispered. "You are my angel . . . and my love . . ."_

**Amu's POV**

I woke up feeling groggy and still a bit dizzy. I rubbed my eyes and brought my hands down, colliding into something soft along the way.

I looked down and there Ikuto was, resting his head on my lap, asleep. I smiled and stroked some of his beautiful blue hair out of his eyes. It was soft, like a cat's hair.

As I removed my hands from his hair, Ikuto's ears pricked up a bit. Then, his blue sapphire eyes opened and a smile curved on the edges of his mouth. "Good morning, Amu-koi."

"G-good morning!" I blushed and looked away, trying to escape his wandering eyes on my face.

"Are you okay?" Ikuto asked voice full of worry and concern.

"Yes." I said without hesitation. It was best not to get Ikuto worried. He sometimes got a bit overprotective.

"Great." Ikuto sighed and stood up and stared at the door.

I looked at Ikuto intently. He had really changed . . . a few months ago, he was always joking and teasing me. Now . . . he was so serious.

"Ikuto . . . let's go meet with the others!"

"What? Are you feeling alright to-"

"I'm fine! We just haven't hung out together in such a long time . . . so please?"

Ikuto sighed and then smiled. "Sure. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" 

"I'm fine. I'm great! I'M AWESOME!" I shouted and jumped out of bed, earning an irritated shush from a nearby nurse.

Ikuto and I both stared at her for a moment and then burst out laughing.

When we finished cracking up, Ikuto ruffled my hair and said, "C'mon, let's go. I gotta call Utau."

"Yay!" I cried and took hold of Ikuto's hand and together we went to enjoy some long-lived moments (ugh, I repeat these things too much but idk what to do next . . . mmmm).

**Utau's POV**

I kept staring at Amu and Ikuto. They had gotten over all the awkwardness of a first relationship (yes, its Ikuto's first SERIOUS relationship . . . so yeah) and became a natural couple.

I tapped Rima's shoulder to get her attention and pointed at Amu and Ikuto. "They're getting really close, huh?"

"Yeah, but . . ." Rima smiled evilly, "They need one more push." She snickered.

I inched away from her, fearing that evil face that never meant something good or easy. "W-what are you gonna do?"

Rima smirked, "You'll see."

Suddenly, Yaya bounced in front of us and said, "Yaya wants to know what you're talking about!"

"Shh!" I muttered, "We don't want Amu and Ikuto to know!"

She looked at us bewilderingly and Rima sighed in exasperation. She pulled something out of her bag which made Yaya's mouth water.

"Yaya, here: candy. Now don't bother us anymore (Sorry if I made Rima too mean. I don't remember how she is)." Rima flicked a piece of candy in Yaya's direction.

"Yaya loves candy!" She cried and caught the candy piece in her mouth, chewing as if it was the yummiest thing in the world (which I guess was in her world).

Rima and I walked away, weirded out by her strange delight.

**Ikuto's POV**

I was watching Utau, Rima, and Yaya the whole time and found out that something not so good was going to happen.

I pulled Amu into a hug and whispered, "Utau and Rima are planning something." Then, I released her.

She thought about it for a while and sighed. "Of course, so what are we gonna do?"

I smiled mischievously and started whispering my plan into her ear. She listened intently and then nodded.

"Let's do it!" She cried.

We both high-fived and grinned evilly at the two girls. Ikuto went somewhere else and I snuck up behind the two girls and . . .

**Catherineza**: Teehee that was a cliffy!

**Amu**: Ooooh, cool! What am I gonna do to Utau and Rima? 

**Catherineza**: *smiles evilly* you're gonna have to read and see!

**Amu**: *sighs* Oh, fine but when is it coming out?

**Catherineza**: Soon . . . when I fix my computer mouse cuz its running out of batteries -.-

**Amu**: Okaaaay . . .

**Ikuto**: Heh, I'm not involved in the fight today, huh?

**Catherineza and Amu**: . . .

**Ikuto**: . . . what? Oh never mind, please R&R!


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

Hey peeps! I'm sooo happy cuz I'm gonna have a party with all my awesome peeps before I move away and die sad and alone, okay! c(=

Thank you **Chizuru () **sooo much! Your support means a lot to me! That was one of the best, supportive comments ever! Thank you sooooooo much!

Here's chapter 16! P.S. I really didn't know what Ikuto and Amu's plans were so I just make it up as I go. This is confusing. Sorry if it's lame. : / but I've got something really exciting to make it up so READ!

It might get a bit intense and violent after the shopping okay? Read at your own caution . . .

Oh and . . . SORRY IT TOOK SO LOOOONG! MY COMPUTERS INTERNET WAS TURNED OFF AND MY DAD WOULDN'T TURN IT OFF SO I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING SO I'M USING MYMOMS COMPUTER RIGHT NOW AND I'M SO SORRY BUT THE GOOD NEWS IS THAT I WROTE LOTS OF NEW CHAPTERS FOR STORIES AND I MADE THIS CHAPTER A LOT LONGER THAN USUAL OKAAAAAY?

**Chapter 16**

Recap:

_I was watching Utau, Rima, and Yaya the whole time and found out that something not so good was going to happen. _

_I pulled Amu into a hug and whispered, "Utau and Rima are planning something." Then, I released her._

_She thought about it for a while and sighed. "Of course, so what are we gonna do?"_

_I smiled mischievously and started whispering my plan into her ear. She listened intently and then nodded. _

"_Let's do it!" She cried._

_We both high-fived and grinned evilly at the two girls. Ikuto went somewhere else and I snuck up behind the two girls and . . ._

**Amu's POV  
**

I snuck up behind the girls close enough so I could I hear the conversation because I didn't get all the details from Ikuto. When I heard enough, I smirked and waited for the girls to walk back to their boyfriends (Utau/Kukai and Rima/ Nadeshiko, very simple). The girls were about to take the boys' hands but I ran in front of them and linked arms with Kukai and Nadeshiko.

Rima stared at me speechless while Utau asked, "A-A-Amu-chan, what are you doing?"

I grinned and said joyfully, "Ikuto and I broke up! I like Kukai and Nagihiko **(a/n: I read some other stories and realized that that's the right name! . . . I think . . .)** now!" I kissed them on the cheek, causing them both to freeze up and turn bright red.

"Why did you guys break-up?" Utau shrieked.

"Well, since you guys kept trying to bring us together, we decided that we don't really belong together. Mmmm, oh well!" I shrugged.

"What?" Rima exclaimed.

"Yeah . . . we just didn't connect."

"H-how did this happen?"

"Well, I think it might be your fault."

"What- how?"

I started faking crying and Utau and Rima started panicking. They both got on their knees and bowed several times moaning, "I'm sorry!" 

I looked up at them and started cracking up. Ikuto appeared next to me and I gave him a big hug. "Gotcha!" I cried and Ikuto and I high-fived.

"Amu!"

"That is not cool." Rima said blankly, glaring at us.

"Yeah, don't do that! You scared the shit outta us!"

"Well, then, maybe you guys shouldn't mess with us. We're perfectly fine the way we are."

"Sorry." Utau muttered and Rima just stared at us. After a while, she walked away. Utau and I snickered at her behavior.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned. "Hey, Amu, I gotta do something so are you gonna be alright by yourself?"

I smiled and said, "Of course! You go do what you need to!"

"Awesome, thanks!" Ikuto thanked and kissed me on my cheek. Then, he walked off.

"Okay . . . now that he's gone . . . let's go shopping!" Utau shouted, "And the boys can hold our bags!"

"NO!"

Utau stopped cheering and turned, an evil smile etched on her face. "I'm sorry . . . did you say something? Did you just say 'no?''

"Uhh, no no no . . ."

"Good." Utau's happy smile came back and we started shopping.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1 hour later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"My arms are gonna fall off!" Kukai gasped. "How can a girl buy this much clothes?"

Nagihiko nodded, panting. Even Kairi looked exhausted.

"Ooooh, Amu lets go to that store!" Utau cried, tugging at my sleeve like a little child.

I laughed and responded, "Sure, but I gotta go to the bathroom, first."

"Mmmmk, let's go." Utau handed linked arms with me and we walked to the bathroom together along with Rima.

When my business was done, I washed my hands and yelled, "I'll wait outside, okay?"

"Kay!" Utau and Rima yelled back.

I walked outside and spotted a little jewelry store that looked quite interesting. I walked inside and found a cute bracelet with a blue cat hugging a strawberry on it. I smiled and tried it on, seeing that it fit perfectly. "Excuse me, can I-"

I started shaking and tears cascaded from my gold orbs. **I saw Ikuto kissing Saaya?**

He looked so into it and didn't even notice when I yanked the bracelet off and threw it back on the counter. I took one last glance at Ikuto and ran back to the bathroom. I slammed the door open and saw Utau and Rima washing their hands.

"Ah, hi Amu- what happened?" Utau shrieked once she saw my tear-stricken face.

I could barely speak. I just fell into Utau's arms and Rima patted my back. "Was it Ikuto?" she murmured.

I nodded and I felt Utau's aura darken. "What did that fucking bastard do?"

I wiped my eyes and led them to the small jewelry store.

"Why are we-" Utau stopped once she saw Ikuto and Saaya. I saw her fists clench and she gritted her teeth. Suddenly, a killing aura developed around her. "I am going to murder that bastard." Utau hissed, venom dripping off of every word.

She was about to murder Ikuto and Saaya but I grabbed her arm. "Please . . . don't." I sniffled and tried to give Utau a smile.

Utau gave me a smile too and pulled me into a hug. "It's okay." she murmured. "Everything's gonna be alright."

I started sobbing and I pulled away but I was too loud.

"Amu?" I turned and saw Ikuto looking at me with dreadful eyes. "H-how long were you s-standing there?"

"Long enough, asshole!" Utau shrieked.

"Hey, what's with all the ruckus-whoa!" Kukai said. "What happened?"

"Ikuto's cheating on Amu?" Rima said plainly.

Ikuto looked offended. "Wha-I did not!"

"We saw you kissing another girl." Rima said, glaring at him.

"That . . . Amu . . . that's not the case, you see . . ."

"Dude . . ." Kukai muttered, not believing his ears.

"Kukai, I didn't! You know I wouldn't!" Ikuto protested but Kukai shook his head.

"Sorry, dude, but I'm with the girls on this one . . . How could you . . .?" Kukai asked, hurt in his eyes as well. Kukai wrapped his arm around Utau's waist and pulled her into a hug because her eyes were a bit misty, too.

"I-I didn't . . ." Ikuto tried again but his voice faltered.

"Dude, why?" Nagihiko asked, appearing, too.

Ikuto sighed, "Dude, it's not-" His voice faltered as he looked at me. Wait, he wasn't looking at me. He was looking . . . behind me?

"Well, hello, Amu."

I started shaking some more as I recognized the voice and turned. "P-p-papa?"

"Oh, hi, Amu's papa!" Kukai said, trying to be cheerful, he held out his hand but Rima pushed him behind her.

"Don't," She muttered, "I sense bad blood . . . Amu . . . do you like your dad?" she asked me.

"I-I-I-" 

"Her 'Papa' is the one who has been abusing her for the last seven years." Ikuto said and the answer echoed in my head.

_Abuse . . . abuse . . . abuse . . . that's all he had ever given me . . ._ I started shaking even more and tears erupted from my eyes.

Everyone's eyes met Ikuto, confirming the truth, and glared at Papa. Wait, no. He's not my Papa anymore. Everyone glared at Tsumugu.

"Amu . . . come home . . . I miss you." He begged, but I saw no sorry whatsoever in his eyes.

I shook my head and whispered, "S-shouldn't you be in j-j-jail?"

Tsumugu's eyes flashed and he got extremely mad, "That's all your fault, you little bitch!"

He raised his hand to strike a blow on me and I closed my eyes and mentally prepared myself but the attack did not come. I opened my eyes and saw Kairi, standing protectively over me, sword in his hands (a/n: its wooden . . . I guess), deflecting Tsumugu's hit.

"K-Kairi . . ."

"Are you alright, Hinamori-san?"

I managed to nod and he smiled. "Good. Yaya would be mad if you weren't."

"Well, well, well, Amu . . . if you won't come home . . . then I'll make you!" Behind Tsumugu, two huge guys appeared. "Get _her_." He said, pointing at me.

"Go, Hinamori-san! Go!" Kairi shouted.

"Protect Amu!" Ikuto shouted and he appeared in front of me. "I'll take care of these two with Kairi! Amu run!" He demanded and Kukai grabbed my arm.

"C'mon, Amu!" Kukai threw me onto his back and yelled, "Hold on!" He started running out of the mall and I held on for dear life. I turned and saw all the others running behind us as Ikuto and Kairi fought the two huge dudes.

"Thank you, minna . . ." I whispered, silently sobbing and I saw Kukai's lips curve into a small smile.

After a while, we stopped to rest in a donut shop.

"Why are we here?" Utau asked.

"I'll tell you." Kukai said, "We came here to do this." Kukai raised his hand and a waiter came.

"Hi, what would you like to have?"

"Umm, can I have a strawberry jam filled one and a chocolate covered one and one with raspberry jam? What do you guys want?" 

Utau stood up and whacked Kukai on the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"We're here for _donuts_?"

"Well, this is a donut shop . . ." Kukai got hit again on the head.

"That's not what I meant! Amu's in danger as long as she's in this mall! We've got to get her out of here! Ikuto and Kairi can't hold off those big guys for long!"

"Maybe, they beat the big dudes?" Kukai suggested.

"Where's the girl?" the two buff guys appeared in front of the donut shop. They saw me and their eyes flared up. "There!" Then, the dudes slammed the door open so hard that the glass broke.

". . . maybe not . . ." Kukai said.

"Back door! Back door!" Utau yelled, pushing me in front of her.

"What about my donuts?" Kukai yelled as he was being dragged with the crowd towards the back door.

"Shut up and let's get going!" Utau yelled, grabbing his arm and pulling him along.

We all finally squeezed outside and looked around frantically. "Where's the car?" Utau screamed at Kukai.

"Ugh," He groaned, "Ikuto has the keys!"

"We've got to go back and get them!" Utau said, waving her arms in panic.

"What? Are you nuts?" Nagihiko yelled.

"It's the only way! We can't keep running forever! They're eventually gonna catch us!"

"Ugh, fine! Who's getting them?" Nagihiko asked.

"Ummm . . ." Utau thought.

"Hurry! They're coming!" Nagihiko panicked, pointing at the big burly men charging at us.

"I'll go!" Rima volunteered.

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"I'm small! No one will notice me!" 

"Fine!" Utau yelled, "Kukai, get Amu! Everyone . . . split!"

Kukai threw me on his back again and started running into the parking lot, causing havoc.

**Rima's POV**

I ran with Kukai and Amu into the parking lot and turned a sharp corner back to the mall.

I ran in, earning lots of stares from random people but I didn't care. I kept running and running. I may be short but I can be extremely fast. I stopped in front of the map, looking for the small jewelry store we were just at. I saw it and ran off.

When I approached it, some blood on the floor. "Kairi!" I yelled. "Where are you? Where's Ikuto?" 

I saw Kairi come out of a shop and ran to him and grasped his shoulders. "Amu's in danger and you're going _shopping_?" I screamed, seeing the black bag he was holding.

"No!" he yelled back, "I bought this!" Kairi reached in the bag and pulled out a big black samurai sword.

"Whoa . . . "

"That's my dad shop. This is the strongest and sharpest blade they have."

"Okay, but where's Ikuto? He has the keys to his car!" I yelled, shaking his shoulders.

"He left. I think he went looking for Amu."

I groaned and slapped my forehead.

"Oh, before he left, Ikuto threw these at me." Kairi said, pulling out some silver keys.

"Thank goodness . . ." I murmured, staring at the keys.

"C'mon! Let's go protect Amu!" Kairi yelled.

I nodded and we started running back to the parking lot.

"Damn . . . what happened here?" I muttered. The parking lot was in complete _chaos_! Some cars were crashed and traffic was completely wacko.

"Probably Kukai . . ." Kairi mumbled and I nodded.

"Well, we've gotta find them quickly!"

We searched the parking lot, looking for something fast and speedy running through the parking lot, probably laughing like a maniac.

"There!" I shrieked, pointing at a mob of pink and sierra hair running around.

"Let's go!"

**Utau's POV**

I started running through the parking lot when something crossed my mind. _I've got to get those!_ I ran back into the mall and looked at the huge map. _There!_

I started running with all my might. This was the only way to get Kukai to stop running once we found the keys.

I jumped through the huge hole in the door and avoided the many small pieces of glass that surrounded the entrance. I danced to the counter and asked one of the staff workers, "Excuse me! Are you done with that order of a strawberry jam donut, a chocolate covered donut, and a raspberry jam donut?" I asked, slamming my fists on the counter.

"Um, yeah, here it is . . ." He said, looking a bit scared.

"Thanks!" I yelled grabbing the bag and slamming a ten dollar bill on the counter. "Bye!"

I ran back to the parking lot and took out my cell phone. After a moment she picked up, "Rima, where are you?" I screamed into the cell.

"Whoa! Calm down, I'm in it but I can't drive!" she responded.

"Okay, wait! I'll get Kukai there in a moment!" I yelled, and closed my phone. I took a deep breath and with all my might, I screamed, KUUUUKKKKAAAAIII! I HAVE DOOOONNUUUUTSS!"

I saw Kukai's head whip up and he started running towards me.

"Utau!" he panted, "Thanks! This is just what I needed! I was starting to get a bit tired. He grabbed the bag and started gobbling down the chocolate donut.

He took out the strawberry donut and broke it in half. "Here, Amu." He said, handing it to her.

"Thanks . . ."

Kukai handed the other half towards me but I shook my head. "I want the raspberry." I demanded and Kukai grinned. He popped the strawberry half into his mouth and dug the last donut out of the bag. He handed it to me and I smiled. I broke it in half and stuffed one half in his mouth. He grinned as he gobbled down that half as well.

"So where's Rima?" He asked, done with his piece in less than ten seconds.

"She's got the car but she can't drive it. I don't know where it is."

"Lemme look. I totally love Ikuto's car. It's a convertible and awesome!"

Kukai's eyes squinted as he scanned the parking lot. His eyes rested on something and then flashed. "There!" He pointed to a huge black and sleek car (a/n: sorry, I barely know anything about cars).

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I announced and we started running towards the car.

I banged on the window and Rima unlocked the door. Soon everyone was in except . . . Nagihiko, Yaya, and . . . Ikuto!"

"Oh shit!" I hissed under my breath. Then there was a banging on my door that made me jump.

It was Nagihiko and Yaya, speak of the devils.

I opened the door and they all crammed in.

"Hurry!" Nagihiko gasped.

"Why? We're still waiting for Ikuto."

"He can go home by himself! He's not the target! Amu is!"

Yaya started crying. "Yaya wants you to hurry! Those big meanies are right behind us!"

"What? You should've started with that! Kukai start the car!"

"Roger!" He stepped on the pedal and we slowly backed out.

"We're trying to escape not go to a picnic! Hurry up!" I yelled in his ear and Kukai jumped.

"Alright!" He slammed his foot down and we speed out of there. Soon, the thugs were only a speck on the landscape. Bad news was . . . we crashed a whole bunch of cars . . .

**Tsumugu's POV**

I saw the two lugs walk back guiltily. "Sorry Boss. The girl got away."

I sighed, "So the bitch escaped, huh? Don't worry . . . we'll get her someday when she least expects it." I mutter and two devious smiles carved on the two big faces. As the other two laughed stupidly, I cackled. _Amu was going to get it!_

**Amu's POV**

Kukai drove us to Utau's house and when we went inside, there was Ikuto resting with an ice pack on his head.

"Hey you bastard! You dare go home when Amu was in so much trouble?"

Kukai tried to calm Utau down. When she was pouting, Kairi pulled her aside and said, "He got hurt trying to protect me. If he didn't stop the bleeding, he would've died from blood loss . . ."

"Oh . . ." Utau muttered, blushing for her childish behavior and Kukai pulled her into a hug.

I hurried and rushed by Ikuto's side. I lifted the ice pack gingerly from his forehead and Ikuto winced. I set it back down as gently as possible and Ikuto took hold of my hand.

I smiled and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Aren't you mad at him?" Rima asked and then I remembered everything.

"Saaya." I murmured and tried to walk back to the group but Ikuto kept hold of my hand.

"Please, Amu. Let me explain. Will you at least listen to my explanation? Please." Ikuto looked at me with puppy dog eyes- or in this case, kitty cat eyes- and I sighed. I knew I couldn't resist.

"What?" I asked quietly.

Ikuto smiled and murmured, "Thank you. Now here's what happened. You're turning eighteen soon, right?"

I nodded.

"Okay, well I went there to get a present for you. Saaya worked there but I didn't know that. I found something perfect for you and told the manager I wanted to buy. Now she said that if I kissed her, I'd get the present for free. I, of course refused but then she tazed me! Then she wrapped her arms around me and started kissing me again and again. That's why I couldn't move or talk! I swear, Amu, I love you and only you . . . Do you forgive me?"

Everything was silent and then I leaned down and kissed Ikuto. Right on his lips. "Of course I forgive I whispered, my eyes brimming with tears of-not sadness- but happiness."

He smiled and sat up. "Well, I hope this makes up for it . . ." Ikuto took out a small box and opened it for me. Inside was the cat and strawberry bracelet I had wanted.

"Aww . . ." I murmured. "Its . . . perfect. I love it."

Ikuto chuckled as he tied it around my wrist. "Well good, but don't be satisfied yet. I have something else for you."

"You got me two gifts?" I asked.

"Of course." He answered, kissing the tip of my nose. "Now close your eyes. You can open them in ten seconds."

"Okay," I breathed and started counting. _One . . . two . . . three . . . a gasp? Oh, it must be special. Umm, six . . . seven . . . eight . . . nine . . . ten . . . and here I go . . ._ I opened my eyes and gasped. "Ikuto." I murmured, tears streaking down my pale cheeks as he said it, the thing that changed my life. Ikuto was kneeling and his eyes were peering at me, full of happiness, care, and love.

"Amu . . . will you marry me?"

**~~~~~~~~~WE ALL KNEW THAT WAS COMING! THE END~~~~~~~~~~**

**Catherineza**: *crying* Ohoho . . . that was beautiful . . . Ehehe . . .

**Ikuto and Amu**: *crying and hugging each other*

**Utau**: ahh, that was beautiful!

**Catherineza**: I really liked the wild goose chase. More humor then I'm used to but I really like it cuz o that! KUKAI'S AWESOME!

**Utau**: He's mine! 

**Catherineza:** Yeah don't worry . . . I love Colin!

**Utau**: Okay . . . good . . .

**Catherineza**: Now you're lucky Amu, I was gonna make you get caught and raped and hate Ikuto but instead your safe and was proposed to . . . that's a bit difference . . . be happy, girlie . . .

**Amu**: THANK YOU!

**Catherineza**: Yeah . . . welcome . . .

**Amu, Ikuto, and Utau**: Please review! 

**Catherineza**: Nah, I want more reviews and will only update if I get them. SO REVIEW! I SPENT LOTSA TIME ON THIS! BE GRATEFUL AND REVIEW! PEACE OUT SUCKERS!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara!

Dear **vdelariva**, thanks for reviewing! Your tears mean a lot to me . . . lol, no offense, but thanks for the support and all the awesome reviews!

Someone reviewed . . . so here's chapter 17!

Oh, another review! Dear **Yumi-chan Hamano**, well believe it! Cuz here's the next chappie! Oh, and remember da buff guys and her Papa cuz they're coming back when you least expect them to! RAWR!

And yeah, I'm gonna try to answer all my reviews now!

Dear **Chizuru**, Ehehe, don't worry! I won't!

Dear **CherryBlossom210**, Ehehe its coming

Dear** Chibigirl, **thanks for your support! And your answer is correct! (probably)

Dear **babiifreaksz,** thanks so much! This is my favorite story too (lol)

**Chapter 17**

Recap:

"_You got me two gifts?" I asked. _

"_Of course." He answered, kissing the tip of my nose. "Now close your eyes. You can open them in ten seconds."_

"_Okay," I breathed and started counting. One . . . two . . . three . . . a gasp? Oh, it must be special. Umm, six . . . seven . . . eight . . . nine . . . ten . . . and here I go . . . I opened my eyes and gasped. "Ikuto." I murmured, tears streaking down my pale cheeks as he said it, the thing that changed my life. Ikuto was kneeling and his eyes were peering at me, full of happiness, care, and love._

"_Amu . . . will you marry me?"_

**Amu's POV**

I gasped and clasped one of my hands over my heart and the other over my mouth and nose. I was just crying so much. I couldn't stop.

"Oh, Ikuto," I murmured, "I love you so much so . . . of course I'll marry you!" There were cheers all around me as I cried.

Ikuto stood up, took the ring out of the box and slipped it onto my finger, "With that," he whispered, "We're engaged." He kissed my ring finger gently and the cries of mine had softened because it was getting hard to see.

Ikuto wrapped both of his arms around my waist and he brought me into a kiss. I pulled away for a moment to stare into his deep sapphire eyes. I then wrung my fingers into his soft indigo hair and brought him closer so we started kissing again. But it was deeper, more passionate and it stirred something in my chest, making me want more and more.

I felt like an hour had passed when I finally pulled away, blushing a bit but I still looked into his beautiful, clear eyes. They were hiding no secrets from me and I knew that Ikuto would never stop looking at me in that caring, loving way.

I heard music. It was probably turned up long ago except that I was too into Ikuto to notice. I also noticed that everyone else was either kissing or dancing.

Utau was deeply kissing Kukai, her arms around his neck. Rima and Nagihiko were dancing, and every once in a while, Nagihiko pecked her cheek. Rima didn't seem to mind. And Yaya and Kairi were dancing. Well, it was more like Yaya was dragging Kairi around but he didn't seem to be having a bad time.

I turned back to Ikuto and he murmured, "So when do you want to have the wedding?"

"How about . . . the day I turn eighteen?"

Ikuto smirked and kissed my forehead, "And on that very day, I'll make you a woman as well."

I blushed and slapped him playfully. Then I turned to the others and cleared my throat.

They all pulled away from their partner a little bit to listen. I noticed that Utau was looking fine but Kukai was blushing a bit. I snickered at this but quickly went back to my serious and happy forte.

"Ikuto and I are gonna have the wedding on my birthday **(a/n: SOMEONE TELL ME WHEN AMU'S BIRTHDAY IS!)**." I announced and everyone clapped.

All the girls rushed to me and the boys to Ikuto. Utau led me up to her room while Ikuto and the boys went to his room.

"Wow! Congratulations, Amu!" Utau grinned, giving me a big hug. "Your big day is coming!" "

"Congrats, Amu, you're finally growing up," Rima smirked.

"Yaya is happy for you!"

"Thanks guys!"

"We've gotta get so many things done! Your birthday isn't that far away! We've gotta get everything planned! Oh, can I be the wedding planner?" Utau asked excitement all over her face.

"Sure." I chuckled.

"Yay!" Utau shrieked happily.

So what time is it? And where?"

"Umm, I gotta ask Ikuto."

"Yes, Amu-chan?" Ikuto teased a bit.

"Ikuto, where and when is it gonna be?"

"Hmm, how about at one of our hotels in Hawaii?"

My face brightened at that idea. "Can we?"

"Sure. Wanna have it . . . in the afternoon? Then, when we're done, we can have some alone time at midnight in the hotel room." Ikuto murmured, knowing I would blush at this.

My face flushed. "C-c-c-can we have it around f-f-four?" I stammered.

"Sure." Ikuto whispered into my ear seductively.

"Ok thanks!" I said and rushed off back to Utau. "It starts at 4, okay? And it's in Hawaii."

"Hawaii? Yaya wants to come!"

I giggled, "Of course!"

"I'm so excited!"

"Totally!"

"Wait! We've got to have a bachelorette party!" I said, clapping my hands together.

"Yeah!" We all cheered.

"The boys don't need to know about this, okay? We'll have it the day before we leave for Hawaii at night. Oh, we'll also throw a birthday party for Amu with the boys but in the morning and afternoon!"

"Aww, thanks guys!"

"Sure thing, Amu-chii!" Yaya smiled.

"Let's start planning!"

**Ikuto's POV**

"So guys . . . according to my little Amu-chan, we're having the wedding on her birthday."

"Congrats, dude! You finally tied down to one girl!" Kukai laughed, slapping Ikuto's back.

"Congratulations, remember she's fragile enough, don't cheat on her!"

"I won't!"

Everyone laughed.

"So dude, one of the girls is probably planning the wedding so let's go to the most important thing: a bachelor party!"

Everyone cheered. "When?"

"Umm, on the day before we go to Hawaii. We can celebrate Amu's birthday in the afternoon. The big party begins at night!"

I hit Kukai on the head. "Amu's birthday is a big party!"

"Okay, so is everything set?"

"Yeah!"

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Shopping for Wedding Clothes ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Amu's POV**

"First, shopping for a wedding dress!" Utau shouted. "C'mon Amu!"

"Ikuto, let's go! We need a ride!" I shouted and grabbed my purse.

Utau grabbed a list off the kitchen table and looked at it. "Ikuto, hurry up! We've got a lot of things to do today!"

"Yo." He said behind me, making me jump.

"I-Ikuto! I told you not to do that!" I said, playfully pushing him.

"I just love seeing you like this, Amu-chaaan!" he said, and bit my ear.

I shrieked. "C'mon, Utau. L-let's go!"

I jumped into Ikuto's car and Utau go in on the other side. Soon, we were at the mall.

"Okay, thanks, Ikuto. You can go home, now." I said.

"Aww, am I not allowed to watch my wife-to-be pick out a wedding dress?" Ikuto whined, giving me the kitty cat eyes again (a/n: ehehehe).

I gritted my teeth. Say no. Say no. Say no. "Umm, er, I guess you-"

"NO!" Utau yelled. "No, Amu! He can**not** go! I repeat. No!"

I gulped, "Yeah sorry, Ikuto, but no."

Ikuto looked disappointed, "Ahh, why not?"

"Ikuto, don't you know? You can't see the bride's dress before the wedding. If you do, you will have a doomed wedding!"

The saying sent shivers through our spines the way Utau said it.

"Fine," Ikuto sighed, "Call me when you wanna be picked up, okay?"

"Okay!" I agreed, and kissed Ikuto on the cheek. I started to walk off when he grabbed my arm.

I turned and found Ikuto staring straight into my eyes. "Cheek?"

I smiled deviously as Ikuto wrapped his arms around my hips and I wound my fingers in his hair, pulling him closer. Our lips met and soon his tongue was in y mouth on an adventure (a/n: ah gawd, I can't believe I just wrote that). We continued for about a minute when I heard an exasperated cough behind me.

I tried to pull away but Ikuto kept a tight hold on me. I didn't exactly want to leave either but I knew I had a long day ahead of me. "Ikuto . . ." I panted between kisses, "I've gotta go."

Ikuto hugged me and kissed me one last time. And when he was about to leave, he turned and placed one pale, slender finger on my lips and murmured, "Bye, love."

He then left, leaving me blushing on the street. I walked up to Utau and said, "Sorry, too caught up."

Utau giggled, "Its fine. Now, thanks to Ikuto, we're seven minutes late."

"We were kissing for seven minutes?"

"Nah, you guys were talking for four of them."

"Ohhh . . . "

"Here we are!" 

"Okay, what is- WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed and Utau quickly covered my mouth.

"Hey, there are people here!"

"This p-place . . . its ultra expensive!"

"Not really."

"That's cuz you're stinking rich!"

"Well, anyway, the quality is extreme. Gotta find something special for your big day. What color do you want?"

"I don't think it really matters . . ."

"Colors represent you! Some people at the wedding will be very high-class! The best for Ikuto is if they approve of you. IF they look down on you, Ikuto's reputation will be tarnished when he takes charge of the company!"

"Umm, you choose a color!"

"Then . . . I propose pink and white." It matches your hair and would look beautiful with your skin tone. And I think it matches your personality. You're bubbly, nice and kind. That's the pink. You're also pure. That's the white.

"Aww thanks Utau. I'm blushing."

"Now that I think about it, I guess color doesn't really matter . . . Well, come on! People are gonna taunt us if we just stand! Let's go inside!"

We walked inside and I looked at everything in awe. It was so fancy and extravagant! I ran off and went to the dress section. There were so many! I pulled out a long, lavender V-neck and put it back after shaking my head. It was too revealing.

"Amu!" I turned and saw Utau running towards me, holding a pink dress with purple sequins that reached a little under my knee. She made me hold it in front of me, but then, Utau frowned. "Nope." She put it back.

"What about this?" I asked, pulling out a baby blue dress with a sash right under the bust and it ended at mid-thigh.

"No, the colors nice but I think it's too short."

"Mmmm, true . . ."

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ one hour later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Omigod," I sighed, "It's been an hour. How could we not have found a dress yet?"

"Don't worry. I planned two hours for this."

"T-two hours?"

"Getting the perfect wedding dress is important. You're only gonna do this once . . . hopefully."

I giggled, "I won't have an affair."

Utau chuckled, "Well, it took three hours for my mom to get one."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Utau . . ."

"What?"

She turned and gasped. "Oh, that's perfect . . . I love it! I'm sure Ikuto will, too! How much is it?"

I looked at the price tag and my eyes bulged out. "It's worth what **(a/n: Ehehe, the show seems cool)**?"

"How much?" 

"T-t-two-thousand dollars **(a/n: Sorry, I don't know Japanese currency)**!"

"Damn."

"I-I-I can't take this! Its waaaay to expensive!"

"We're buying it."

"Utau!"

"This is your wedding! Everything must be perfect! Just consider this a wedding gift! And besides, lots of my outfits cost a loooot more than this."

Tears brimmed my eyes and I fell into Utau's arms. "Thank you so much!"

She patted my back and pulled me away. "No problem. Now we gotta get some shoes and jewelry."

We walked to the shoe section and there were a _lot_. I picked up a pair of white boots. "Ooooh, this is cute . . . What the hell! That's expensive!" I quickly put it back.

**Utau's POV**

"Ooooh, this is cute . . . What the hell! That's expensive!" I saw Amu put the boots back and walk away.

I mentally chuckled to myself and walked over there, picking the boots up. I smirked. _This was going to be one of Amu's wedding gifts whether she wanted it or not. _

**~~~~~~~~~~~ Thirty minutes later (sorry too lazy to describe) ~~~~~~~~~~~**

I sighed and sat down. _Did shoes seriously take this long?_

"Hey,"

"Utau!" She was holding a pair platform shoes.

"Try them on." 

"Okay." I took the shoes and put them on. When I got up, it was a bit wobbly. "Erm, Utau . . . I'm not good with these types of shoes. I might fall."

"Amu, flats are so not wedding material. They may work for children but you're a grown woman . . . or you will be once you turn eighteen." Utau smirked.

"Utau!" I shrieked, blushing.

"Well, anyway, Amu you've got to walk in them all day, break them in."

I groaned and she glared at me. "N-nothing!"

"Okay, onto jewelry."

We walked to the jewelry section and I gasped, "Utau! You might not believe it but I think I found some awesome earrings and necklace!" I rushed over to them and tried them on.

"Niiice." Utau complimented.

"Are we done?"

"Yes . . . here at least."

I groaned, "What's our next store?"

"We're actually heading home."

"Why?" I asked, but inside, I was screaming, _"!"_

"Make-up! Rima's doing it for you."

I sighed, "Fine, lemme call Ikuto."

I opened my phone and dialed Ikuto.

"_What's up, Babe?_

I blushed and asked, "C-can you pick us up?"

"_Sure thing. Meet me at the same place. See you soon, Amu-chaaan." _I knew he was smirking.

"Okay, bye." I turned off my phone and walked over to Utau. "He's coming. We need to go to the same place where we left, okay?''

"Sure, let's go."

We started walking back to the entrance but I paused as a sweet smell wafted in the air. "Ahh, that smells so yummy." I sighed. "Can we go in?" I asked Utau, pointing to the See's Candy Shop (a/n: I do not own).

"Sure, why not. I've never tasted this stuff though." She admitted and I gasped.

"You've never tasted See's Candy candies before?" I asked, shocked. "It's the best candy ever!" I dragged her inside.

"Wow, you're right. This place smells good."

I nodded. "Totally. You've got to try some! Excuse me, can I have some . . . err . . . some marshmallow treats, some double caramels, some milk Bordeaux, some California Brittle, some pecan buds, some peanut butter patties, some butterscotch squares, some milk peppermints, some milk buttercream, some milk butterchew, some peanut brittle bars, some milk molasses chips, some scotchmallow, some polar bear paws, and some raspberry cream. Fifteen of each, please."

"Hai," he walked away once taking our orders.

"A-Amu, isn't that a bit too much?" Utau asked, amazed by how much I ordered.

"Well, I want you to try the deliciousness of the chocolates. But I didn't order any dark chocolate because I don't like it. And relax. I'm sharing it with the others and knowing Yaya, she'll eat it all in an hour." 

"How are you gonna pay for it?"

I giggled, "A few years, I won a contest for $1,000 (a/n: NOT TRUE) for See's Candy and I never had the chance to use it so it's fine."

Utau sighed. "Okay . . ."

Ten minutes later, the chocolate arrived in a huuuge bag.

"$242, please."

"Haaai!" I handed him my gift card. He swiped it and gave it back to me but there was a post-it note attached to it. It said: _Call me: XXX-XXXX._

"Okay." I mumbled and walked out of there.

"Amu, why'd you take it?"

"Well, I didn't wanna be rude!"

"You better throw it away before Ikuto sees it." Utau warned.

"See what?"

I jumped up, "Ikuto? Be a normal person and walk up in front of me for once! Gosh, you scared me! And why are you here?"

"You guys were taking too long. Now, see what?"

"Err . . . nothing?" I said, but it was more of a question than a statement.

Ikuto grabbed the small yellow post-it from my hand and held it up high so I couldn't reach it.

"That's not fair!" I pouted.

Ikuto snickered and ruffled my hair. "Is this someone's number?"

I didn't answer but Utau did.

"A staff worker at See's Candy was flirting with your wife-to-be."

"Utau!"

Ikuto crumpled the post-it and threw it in the trash. He grabbed the bag and handed it to Utau. He then took my hand and dragged me back into the little shop.

"Ikuto, please no violence!" I whimpered.

"Violence?" I knew what Ikuto was going to do and twirled my fingers into his hair again, as he did around my hips, he pulled me in and we started kissing. We were in public so I was blushing a lot. "Ikuto." I moaned as I tried to pull away.

Ikuto pulled me into a hug once he stopped kissing me and said, loud and clearly, "This pinkette is mine."

Ikuto picked me up, bridal style, and carried me out of there. I kept my face hidden in his black shirt because I was blushing so much. We stayed that way until we reached the car.

"Amu, you can get off now." He murmured.

I nodded and crawled into the car. "Sorry for making you carry all of that, Utau."

"No prob, but I want a big portion later." Utau joked and we both laughed.

"Wait, what about Rima?"

". . . Oh shit, she's gonna be mad . . ."

"Try furious. Good thing I bought all of these sweets. Maybe it'll lighten the punishment." We both laughed.

When we arrived, Rima was standing on the front porch. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS?"

"Oh no . . ." we both muttered.

**~~~ DONE ~~~**

**Catherineza**: Done! And its 11:30 rite now . . . o chiz . . .

**Ikuto**: chiz?

**Catherineza:** Yeah, chiz

**Amu and Utau**: WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN TO US?

**Catherineza**: Ehehe read and see, enjoy Rima's rage

**Rima**: RAAAWWR!

**Amu and Utau**: Protect us!

**Ikuto**: Don't worry, Amu! I'll protect you! *hugs Amu*

**Amu**: Aww, Ikuto! *cuddles with Ikuto*

**Utau**: What about me? 

**Kukai**: I'M HERE!

**Utau**: Kukai! *runs to hug him*

**Catherineza**: Hey! You weren't even in this chapter!

**Kukai**: . . . gomen . . . *walks away*

**Utau**: NOOOOO! KUKAI! 

**Rima**: RAAAWWRR!

**Utau**: AAAGGGHHHHH!

**Catherineza**: Ehehe, please review! But I think the shopping was boring . . . oh well! REVIEW ANYWAY!


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara!

**Catherineza**: MY COMPUTERS FINALLY FIXED! YEAAAHHH! *starts beating chest with fist and running around like a maniac yelling*

**Amu**: Okay, since she's going nuts, I'll say the stuff. Catherineza finally got her internet back on, on her computer so she can upload everything now. Whew! Enjoy Chapter . . . 18?

**Catherineza**: YES! NO DUUUH!

**Amu**: okay . . . so here for the people who reviewed . . .

Dear **chocolates an strawberrys**, thanks! So I guess this is about seven or six days from Amu's b-day! Thanks for the support!

Dear **animefereaklover**, thanks for all da reviews! Lol~ thanks for the support! 

Dear **UnluckyJinx**, yeah ikr! Amuto is my most fav couple eva!

Dear **Yumi-chan Hamano**, yeah! To me, Rima is like a little tiger . . . Ehehehe, I'm weird

Dear **CherryBlossom210,** thanks for the support!

Dear **Elowai**, thanks for the support!

Dear **YorusanShugoChara**, right now! Kinda . . .

Dear **XxXBloodyAngelSakuraXxX**, I love it too! Ehehe . . .

**Chapter 18**

Recap:

_Ikuto pulled me into a hug once he stopped kissing me and said, loud and clearly, "This pinkette is mine."_

_Ikuto picked me up, bridal style, and carried me out of there. I kept my face hidden in his black shirt because I was blushing so much. We stayed that way until we reached the car._

_"Amu, you can get off now." He murmured._

_I nodded and crawled into the car. "Sorry for making you carry all of that, Utau."_

_"No prob, but I want a big portion later." Utau joked and we both laughed._

_"Wait, what about Rima?"_

_". . . Oh shit, she's gonna be mad . . ."_

_"Try furious. Good thing I bought all of these sweets. Maybe it'll lighten the punishment." We both laughed._

_When we arrived, Rima was standing on the front porch. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS?"_

_"Oh no . . ." we both muttered._

**Amu's POV**

"Ugh, my legs are gonna fall off!" Utau moaned, half-heartedly climbing up the stairs.

"I know! I can't believe Rima made us do that much bala-bala-balance **(a/n: sorry if I got that wrong)**!" I groaned.

"She called us complete comedy failures . . . and then she whacking our head . . ." Utau complained. "She didn't even take any of the chocolate."

"Oh yeah, the chocolate! We should eat them! Call everyone over!"

"Mmmk," Utau agreed and flipped open her phone, texting at an incredible speed. A minute later, she closed her phone and smiled. "Done."

"Wow . . . okay, I'll get Ikuto!"

"Yelling for me, babe?" whispered a husky voice behind me.

"WAAH!" I cried and slipped on the carpet stairs. I kept tumbling down the stairs until I reached the bottom. "Ugh, my back hurts." I groaned, rubbing my head.

"Amu, are you okay?" Ikuto yelled worriedly. He rushed down the stairs and extended an arm to me. "You okay, love (a/n: yeah, Ikuto has multiple nicknames for Amu)?"

"Ikuto! I told you not to sneak up on me! This is what happens when you do!" I yelled, waving my arms wildly, trying to bat Ikuto.

"Can you get up?" He asked, dodging all my attacks.

"No! I said my back hurt!" I yelled, straining to get up, but my back kept giving me shocks of pain.

Suddenly, Ikuto lifted me up.

"Ah! Ikuto! I'm fine! Put me down!" I yelled but Ikuto's face remained a cool, calm composure. He set me down on my stomach on a nearby couch. Then, he pulled my shirt up."W-what are you doing?"

"Try not to move too much, okay, Amu-chan?" Ikuto murmured, teasing me a bit, but I settled down. "Utau, get me a hot water bottle!"

"Okay!"

Ikuto started massing my back and I sighed. Ikuto had hands of the **Gods**! I sighed every time he kneaded into my muscles, releasing the stress and relieving the pain. He put the hot water bottle on my back and I took a big huff and held my breath. The hot water bottle was **hot** but soon, I felt myself adjust and it was soothing my muscles.

"Thanks, Ikuto." I mumbled and I heard him chuckled softly. This brought a smile to my face. I sighed and closed my eyes. Soon, I was deep asleep.

**Ikuto's POV**

I saw Amu's breath grow steady and I knew she was asleep. I took a seat next to her and started stroking her hair. I leaned in and kissed the top of her head and continued stroking her hair.

I felt myself falling asleep, too but suddenly, the door bell rang. I sighed and got up and opened the door. There they were in their glory.

"Why do you look so pissed to see us?" Rima asked, spot on.

"Cuz you guys are interrupting my Amu time." I replied gruffly.

"Typical." Rima muttered.

"But Amu-chii is asleep!" Yaya said, bouncing up and down.

"So?"

A confused look crossed her face and she eyed me suspiciously.

I chuckled and let them in.

"Why are we here?" Rima asked. "Do Utau and Amu want more punishment?"

I sweat dropped.

"Hey guys!" Utau called, running out of the kitchen. "You guys are here because Amu bought a gazillion chocolates for you guys. Be grateful."

"Where is Amu?" Kukai asked, hands behind his head.

"She's sleeping." I said and walked back to the couch.

"Wake her up, Ikuto!"

"What? But she just fell asleep! How can I-"

Utau glared at me. ""She bought all the chocolates so she should get some too before we eat it all!"

"Alright, fine." I sighed. I turned towards Amu and started to gently shake her. "Amu, wake up." I murmured many times but she was as dense as a rock. I smirked and crouched in front of her. "Wake up, Amu." She didn't even flinch. I sighed and rested my lips on hers.

"Ikuto, is that really necessary?" Utau asked, dropping the bags of chocolates when she saw.

I turned toward her and smirked. "Of course." I continued kissing her until Amu's eyes grew wide open.

"Mmmmph!" Amu sat up because I let her but I didn't let her go. "Ikuto." She moaned between kisses. "Let. Go! We. Have. People. Over."

"Wow, Amu!" I heard Rima whisper and I shot a glare at her.

I finally pulled away and Amu's face looked hot and flustered. I chuckled. "I'd like to see you like this more often Amu." I whispered, only for her to hear.

She blushed and pushed me away. She then, got up and welcomed her friends, "Hey guys!"

"Hi Amu-chii!" Yaya called and she smiled and waved.

I smirked and got up and wrapped my arms around her waist. "Let's eat the chocolates now before they melt, Amu-chaaan.

"L-let's eat!" She got out of my hold and walked to the kitchen. Everyone followed, including me.

**Amu's POV**

Utau dumped all the sweets on the table and Yaya went berserk.

"YAYA LOVES CANDY!" She screamed, and started pouring the chocolates into her mouth.

"Yaya!" Utau screeched, "Save some for us!" She grabbed a box of the milk chocolate butter cream-filled ones and popped one in her mouth. "Mmmm, you're right, Amu. These are good." She threw one into Kauri's mouth and he munched happily.

I grabbed a box of the peanut butter patties (a/n: Mmmm, my favorite) and took a bite and melted in bliss.

I felt a small movement from the chocolate and saw Ikuto taking a bite. "This is good." He agreed.

"Ikuto, get your own!"

"Aww, come one, Amu-chan! You don't wanna get fat, do you."

I pouted, "I am not fat."

Ikuto chuckled and grabbed my waist again, "I was kidding."

When we finished all the chocolate (thanks Yaya), we all went to the living room and sat down.

"What should we do now?" Utau asked.

"Hide n' Seek!" Kukai yelled and we all looked at him.

"Really, Kukai?" Utau asked.

"Well, it's fun. There can be some kind of punishment if you're caught."

"It might not be that bad," I said. "We can hit each other with paint guns. Kukai, you have lots right?"

"Yeah, it can be boy's against girls." He suggested but Ikuto shook his head.

"No way am I gonna hit my Amu with a paint ball gun."

Kukai started to argue but Utau shot up, "We can do teams of two! Ikuto and Amu, me and Kukai, Rima and Nagihiko, and Yaya and Kairi!"

"Yeah, that could work! I'll ask my brothers to drop them off. I have blue, green, yellow, and red. Pick a color."

"Blue," Ikuto said automatically.

"Yellow," Rima said.

"Red for Yaya!"

"Alright, then green for us," Kukai said and Utau set the rules.

"Get a white shirt and put it on. Whoever has the most pain blotches on them, the team will suffer a punishment."

"Okay!" Everyone grabbed a shirt and Kukai's brothers came by with the paint ball guns.

"Thanks!" Kukai yelled as they drove away. He walked back into the house and presented everyone with the guns.

"Kukai and I will be it but hit whoever you can besides your teammate. If you're found, automatically start try finding other people. "We'll count to twenty. Go anywhere in the house except outside."

"Ready . . . START!"

**Catherineza**: Yeah! Fight!

**Ikuto**: try not to get hit Amu-chaaan

**Amu**: I won't! You try not to get hit!

**Ikuto**: Ehehe, I'm a master at this game!

**Catherineza**: I'm going tutoring so I'll do the next chapter tomorrow or at around 11 or 12! BYE!


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

PAINTBALL GUN FIGHT! YEEEAAH!

Dear **addimison2**, thanks for reviewing! Ehehe . . .

Dear **CherryBlossom210**, yeah, I've never tried it but I've heard that paintball is reeeaalllyy fun!

Dear **Lady** **Renzies**, I'm not really sure but I just go along with the flow. I am, however, gonna make a sequel probably . . .

Dear **Yumi**-**chan** **Hamano**, thanks so much!

Dear **random viewer person**, Ehehe, just did the same with you (kinda)! Yeah . . . I'm illogical . . . =]

Dear **amutoxlove64**, Ahaha, thanks, I will =D

Please enjoy Chapter 19 . . .

**Chapter 19**

Recap:

"_Get a white shirt and put it on. Whoever has the most pain blotches on them, the team will suffer a punishment."_

"_Okay!" Everyone grabbed a shirt and Kukai's brothers came by with the paint ball guns._

"_Thanks!" Kukai yelled as they drove away. He walked back into the house and presented everyone with the guns. _

"_Kukai and I will be it but hit whoever you can besides your teammate. If you're found, automatically start try finding other people. "We'll count to twenty. Go anywhere in the house except outside."_

"_Ready . . . START!" _

**Amu's POV**

I started running up the stairs when I was suddenly swiped up. "I-Ikuto?"

"Yo, babe." He smirked and started running until my hair was a frenzy behind me.

"W-what're you doing?"

"Heh, Amu, at your pace, you'll in Utau's room in a week."

"W-will not! And how did you know I was-"

"Of course I know. You're my little strawberry." He said and I blushed. Then, Ikuto planted a small kiss on my forehead and we finally reached Utau's room. Ikuto let me down and I started inspecting the room.

"Hmm, where would be a good spot?" I mumbled, pacing around.

"How about over there?" Ikuto asked, pointing toward the bottom of the bed.

"No, too obvious."

"Twenty!"

"Ah, crap!" I began to panic and started running around. "Where do we hide? What do we do?"

"Hush!" Ikuto whispered and quickly covered my mouth. "What about in here?" He opened a door and inside was a cramped closet space with only a few hangers on a line above.

"No!"

"I think we should look in my room first!" I heard Utau say.

"No time!" Ikuto hissed and we both crammed into the closet.

**Utau's POV**

I burst into my room and looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for one hanger on the floor beside my closet . . . I smirked and picked it up. "Hey Kukai. I'm gonna stay in this room. When you find somebody chase them into this room and I'm gonna blast them, alright?" 

"Yeah, sounds like a plan!" Kukai gave me a thumbs-up and ran out of the room.

I sat down on my bed, staring right at the closet door. "Have fun." I cackled.

**Amu's POV**

"I-I-Ikuto!" I mumbled, blushing wildly. "W-w-what are-"

"Shh!" Ikuto hissed and I felt his hot breath, making me blush even more if that was even possible. Lucky it was dark but I knew Ikuto was gonna tease me anyway.

We were in a really awkward position. My legs were strewn around Ikuto's waist and his arms were around mine. My hands were above Ikuto's shoulders, pushed against the wall, supporting me up and our faces were really close.

"Are you feeling embarrassed, Amu?" Ikuto said, seductively. His words sent shivers down my spine.

"D-don't be silly." I whispered, my face away from his, trying to hide the ridiculous blush that wouldn't go away.

"Ah, c'mon, Amu," Ikuto's arms crept up my hips and held me steady, making me shudder. "We're getting married. You should really get used to this because it'll be happening every day soon." Ikuto lowered his head and I felt his lips form on my neck.

"Ikuto!" I gasped and tried to pull away but it was impossible in this broom closet.

"Hush," He murmured and pulled his head up until his indigo eyes met mine. "Amu, I love you." He rested his head on my shoulder and left me in a very difficult position.

"Ikuto . . ." I started to relax a bit when a loud slam brought me back to my senses. "What was that?" I hissed.

"I think they found us." Ikuto murmured, his eyes slanted. He withdrew his arms and waited a moment for me to adjust. Then, Ikuto stretched his arm down and picked up our paintball guns. "Here." He handed me one and I tried to unwrap my legs but he held me closer.

"No, you're a really slow runner. If I let you loose, then we'd get clobbered." He held me again and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"No, I do not." I muttered.

"Get ready to run in three . . . two . . . one!" Ikuto burst out of the small closet and started shooting everyone in the room rapidly. I was doing the same behind him. The ultimate force.

"Argh! Attack!" Kukai yelled, splattering us with green paintballs. Utau immediately sprung up from her bed and started shooting us. Yaya and Kairi were in here, too. They started to join in the huge mess.

"Ikuto!" I yelled over all the loud shouts, "We gotta go!"

"Right!" He shouted back and raced out of the room. He sped down the stairs with cat reflexes as I shot anybody who tried following us. Ikuto ran into the kitchen and jumped onto the top of the fridge. "Get some chocolate."

"What?"

"Get some chocolate." Ikuto said again in the calm and composed voice.

"Why?"

" . . . I'm hungry."

I laughed and I guess Ikuto took that as a yes.

"Okay, I'll jump on the table once the others come and you'll grab some. Then, we can go hide in my room."

"Alright." I sighed.

Ikuto licked his lips greedily and prepared to pounce as soon as he heard a small ruffle coming from the living room. A moment later, a small ripple of purple hair appeared for a few seconds and then disappeared by the kitchen door.

"There he is!" Ikuto jumped on the table and I grabbed two boxes of chocolates randomly. Then, he leapt off and ran into the living room.

There was a very annoyed-looking Rima glaring at Nagihiko near the couches.

"Nice going." Rima commented sarcastically.

"Sorry." Nagihiko flushed. He gave Rima a quick kiss on the cheek and aimed his paint gun at us.

"Now!" Ikuto and I both shot rapidly, hitting them both right on their chest. Then, Ikuto started to run up the stair railing **(a/n: Yeah, I said railing)**.

"Come back here!" Nagihiko demanded **(a/n: Ahaha, so cliché)** and I stuck out my tongue.

"Catch us if you can!" I taunted and they set out for us.

**~2 Hours Later (a/n: Omigod, it's 7 in the morning and I haven't slept yet!)~**

"I'm so tired." I panted as I got out of Ikuto's arms.

"Well, I don't see why." Rima stated bluntly. "He was carrying you the whole time." She pointed at Ikuto.

"Wha-!"

"Don't worry, Amu." Ikuto winked, "You're as light as a feather."

"Ikuto . . ."

"Okay, okay, stop being so lovey-dovey! We gotta count up the paint blotches!" Utau demanded. She called out a butler to count all our blotches. He had rich chocolate skin and black unruly hair.

He examined Utau and Kukai first. "My lady, you have forty-two. Sir, you have fifty-one."

"Ugh!" Utau groaned. "It's all because of your sneak attack!" Utau accused, glaring at Ikuto and he smirked.

Next were Nagihiko and Rima. "Milady, you have twenty-three. Sir, you have sixty-nine."

Rima gave out a long irritated huff and hit Nagihiko across the head. "Thanks a lot, crossdresser."

Next were Yaya and Kairi. "Miss, you have thirty-five. Sir, you have fifty-four."

"G-gomen, I'm bad at stuff like this . . ." Kairi blushed. Yaya grinned and grabbed his arm causing him to blush even more.

And last were, of course, Ikuto and I. "My dear," The butler winked when he said this, causing Ikuto to growl a bit but that went unnoticed. "You have fourteen paint blotches."

"Wow . . ." I murmured.

"You were in his arms the whole time." Rima pointed out and I blushed.

"Sir, you have twenty-eight."

"Yes!" We both started cheering while all the other teams groaned.

"Okay, so who's in last place?" Kukai asked, scratching his head.

"Um . . ." I calculated up the math and my face brightened. "You! You and Utau lost!"

"What?" Utau cried.

"Amu-chii should figure out the punishment since she won!" Yaya piped up and gave me a thumbs up.

"Okay, that is so unfair." Utau said, crossing her arms.

"C'mon, Utau, we won! You said there'd be a penalty." Ikuto snickered.

"I never said the winners were gonna choose!"

"Well, what fun is it if you choose the penalty?"

"She has a point." Rima said, staring at Utau.

"Ugh, fine!" Utau stamped her foot, "What do you want Kukai and I to do?"

I lingered on the thought, trying to think of something when Ikuto leaned and whispered into my ear. "That's perfect!" I squealed and I heard Kukai groan. Anything chosen by Ikuto was probably was not going to be the least bit decent.

"For a penalty . . . Utau . . . you have to do 7 Minutes of Heaven* with Kukai!"

"What?" they both cried.

**~AHAHAHA~**

**Catherineza**: *= I heard of it somewhere. It's where you and somebody kiss each other non-stop for seven minutes (I think)

**Amu**: Ahaha, Ikuto, you're a genius!

**Ikuto**: *smirks* I know

**Utau and Kukai**: I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

Here's chapter 20! And people . . . do I really need to remind you? REVIEW! THE MORE THE BETTER! THE MORE THE FASTER I UPDATE! BOO! POPCORN! CHOCOLATE PANTS! So review . . .

Stuff might be a bit intense for little people and stuff cuz there are gonna be kisses and stuff and yeah and stuff . . .

Music helps me do everything! Here are some songs I listen to **(I own none of them)**:

**The Ready Set**- Love Like Woe

**Paramore**-The Only Exception

**Rihanna**-California King Bed

**Adam Lambert**-If I Had You

What'dya Want From Me

For Your Entertainment

**Hot Chelle Rae**- Tonight Tonight

**The Black Eyed Peas**-Meet Me Halfway

Where is the Love

Just Can't Get Enough

Rock That Body

**David Guetta**-Sexy Bitch (ft. Akon)

Where Them Girls at (ft. Florida ft. Nicki Minaj)

**Ke$ha**-Dancing with Teardrops in my Eyes

Cannibal

Blah Blah Blah

Your Love is my Drug

You should really listen to them. Now, sorry for the super long list . . . here's Chapter 20!

**Chapter 2**

Recap:

"_I never said the winners were gonna choose!"_

"_Well, what fun is it if you choose the penalty?"_

"_She has a point." Rima said, staring at Utau._

"_Ugh, fine!" Utau stamped her foot, "What do you want Kukai and I to do?"_

_I lingered on the thought, trying to think of something when Ikuto leaned and whispered into my ear. "That's perfect!" I squealed and I heard Kukai groan. Anything chosen by Ikuto was probably was not going to be the least bit decent._

"_For a penalty . . . Utau . . . you have to do 7 Minutes of Heaven* with Kukai!" _

"_What?" they both cried._

**Amu's POV**

"There is no way I'm doing that!" Utau screeched, waving her arms around frantically.

"You lost, Utau. Can't go back on your word now." Ikuto said. "If you want, we could give you an example."

"Ikuto, what-mmmph!" Ikuto had wrapped his arms around my waist and he pressed his lips onto mine. I responded eagerly and snaked my fingers into his soft hair. We kept going until I felt Ikuto start to pull my shirt up. "Ikuto!" I barked, pulling away. "We're in public! Not now!"

"Ah, so I can do this to you later?" Ikuto asked, a smirk plastered on his handsome face.

"That's-! You know what I meant!" I squeaked, playfully flicking Ikuto's forehead as he laughed.

Utau groaned loudly and grabbed Kukai's arm. She started up the stairs when Ikuto called her out.

"Wait! Utau, you must record at least one minute of the kiss."

"Hey! That's an invasion of privacy!" 

"Peennaalltty." I sang. I just couldn't help it.

If looks could kill, everyone in this room would be long dead. Utau grabbed her phone and stormed off into her room.

As soon as we heard the door shut, everyone grinned.

"Oh, I can't wait to see this." I anticipated.

"Don't worry, Amu. We'll be doing it soon enough." Ikuto chuckled as I blushed.

"You guys do that now." Rima smirked.

~10 Minutes Later~ 

There was a loud slam that caused everyone to jump. I even almost dropped my peanut butter patty.

"I'm done!" Utau announced loudly as she stomped down the stairs.

She shoved her phone in my face and went back into her room. Kukai sat down awkwardly. No one had failed to notice the soft pink tinge in both of their cheeks.

"So . . . how'd you like it?" I asked Kukai, grinning widely, knowing he couldn't lie.

"Err . . . it was . . . nice . . ."

Everyone laughed.

"What else?" I asked eagerly.

" . . . "

"Ahaha, it's okay. Well how much did you guys record?"

"They recorded all of it." Ikuto answered.

I spun around. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's seven minutes exactly." Ikuto showed me the footage and there was the magic little number on the right side of the camera.

"Aww, you guys!" I laughed and playfully swiped at Kukai. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

Kukai's face could've been related to a tomato. He nodded stiffly and everyone burst out laughing.

**~September 23 (I'm too lazy to finish so let's just skip ahead to the day before the wedding/Amu's B-day~**

I felt something incredibly bright on my eyes and cringed.

"Up, up!" Utau cried. "It's a big day!"

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"What's up? Is that the best you can do? Today's your birthday and the bachelorette party!"

"Oh, that's nice . . . Oh!" I sprang up. "What time is it?"

"Twelve o'clock. You better get ready. The party starts at one."

"Okay!" I ran to the bathroom to freshen up. After five ten minutes of taking care of business, brushing my teeth, and combing my hair, I ran out and grabbed the dress hanging in the very front of my closet. It was a pure white sundress with one simple red flower on my right breast and a soft pink belt. As I zipped it up, Utau put on all my jewelry and grabbed her make-up kit.

"Bathroom." She ordered and I obediently went in. After fifteen minutes, she finished.

"Okay, we have around ten more minutes. What should we . . .?"

"No, we have to go now." Utau threw me my purse and a pair of white flats and we were out the door.

**~After the Car Ride (exactly ten minutes later)~**

"Close your eyes." Utau ordered and I sighed.

"Well, that's not exactly safe in a parking lot."

"Don't worry." Utau chuckled.

Someone took hold of my hand and I instantly relaxed. "Ikuto." I breathed, recognizing his thin yet strong and rough hand.

"Happy early birthday, Amu." Ikuto whispered and he gently covered my eyes with his free hand. "Let's go."

As Ikuto guided me, I felt the roughness of concrete and the softness of grass. I heard automatic doors open and felt lush carpets tickle me.

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Just one more moment."

I heard a small scratch. A match? Probably for a cake. My mouth curved up into a smile as I realized what it was.

"Now can I open my eyes?" I asked eagerly.

Ikuto chuckled softly. "Of course." He kissed the back of my head and let go. As soon as I saw it, I gasped. I never saw anything more wonderful.

In front of me was a large white table with seven cakes. On the top right was Utau's. On the edges, there was a purplish-pink frosting that curved around. The cake was a mix of lavender, violet, and a deep purple with a small fondue figurine of Utau on the corner, standing proud and confident, hands on her little hips. Sparkly purple butterflies seemed to be flying around the little doll. In dark purple icing in the middle, Utau wrote: _Dear Amu, congratulations! You're finally an adult! Enjoy the freedom! I'm seriously glad that you are marrying Ikuto even if it seems a bit weird because then we'll be sisters! Happy birthday, girlie! Love your BFF, Utau! _

"Oh, Utau . . ." I breathed, tiny tears welling up in my eyes.

"Mine next, Amu-chii!" Yaya said, smiling at me with great happiness. Yaya's cake was yellow with orange polka-dots and pink ribbons surrounding the edges like a fence. There was also a Yaya figurine, one hand pointing toward the sky while the other was holding a lollipop half the size of the doll. It looked like it was dancing ballet. Duh. And in pink icing, there was, of course, another message. _Dear Amu-chii, Yaya's happy for you! Amu-chii is finally a big adult! Yaya can't wait to be an adult, too! She will be able to eat as much candy as she wants! Congratulations! Everyone loves you! _Yaya's name was in caps and there was a smiley face at the end.

And on the top right corner was Rima's. It was also polka-dotted, but with orange and blue this time. The sides were covered with circular rainbow sprinkles and the Rima figurine was in a cute little clown costume, obviously laughing. The message said, in green icing: _Dear Amu, Congrats. You're finally a woman._ _Oh, wait, that's not until tomorrow. _That made me blush. _Anyway, have a good birthday and remember, I love you, I guess. Rima Mashiro P.S. Use a condom._

On the bottom right was Kukai's. It was blue with green frosting around the edges. And, of course, soccer balls were everywhere. The tiny Kukai figurine was even spinning one in his hand while winking. In dark green icing: _Yo Amu! You're finally 18! The big one eight _**(a/n: Pft!)**_! Maybe we can go out to drink one day! Nah, I'm kidding! Ikuto would murder me. I can't believe it! You're like a little sister to me! Congrats! Have fun with Ikuto! Love, Kukai! _I laughed loudly while reading that one, bringing a big grin to Kukai's face.

Next, was Nagihiko's. It was dark purple with Sakura blossoms on the edges.

"Wow, so manly." Kukai commented.

"Shut up." Nagi muttered.

The message was in light purple and said: _Dear Amu, Congratulations on turning 18! I hope you have a wonderful birthday! Try not to have a baby yet. Love Nagi_

"Nagi!" I cried and he laughed. "You are so like Rima." I muttered, giggling a bit.

Next was Kairi's. It was dark green with light green frosting. The Kairi figurine was a samurai with a large sword. The message was white icing that said: _Dear Amu, Congratulations on turning eighteen. I hope you have a wonderful birthday and wedding. Kairi_

And the last cake was in the middle, cerulean with pink frosting like waves. The colors complimented each other perfectly. In the middle was a figurine of me and Ikuto, holding hands, like at a wedding. And right under it, in pink and blue letters, was the phrase: I LOVE YOU. It was that simple yet it touched my heart the most.

I threw myself into Ikuto's arms, nearly knocking him over.

"Congratulations!" Everyone cried and we all huddled together. Tears were flowing non-stop down my face now.

"Gomen, minna! Thanks you so much!" 

"Don't worry about it!" Kukai assured.

"It's your eighteenth birthday! You deserve it!" Utau exclaimed.

"Oh, I love you guys."

"We know." Everyone laughed.

**~8 Hours Later (a/n: so it's 9:30)~**

"Hey, the limo's here!" Utau called, waving toward it frantically.

"Okay, lemme go say good-bye, first."

I walked over to Ikuto and clasped both of his hands in mine. "Thank you for such a wonderful party, Ikuto."

"Anything for you." He murmured and kissed the tip of my nose.

"Amu!" I turned and saw Nagihiko and Kukai running toward me. "Are you leaving already?" Kukai asked. I nodded and Kukai pulled me into a hug. "Congrats, birthday girl." He whispered.

"Thanks." I smiled. Next, I hugged Nagihiko and soon, all the girls were in the limo.

~In the Limo~

"So where are we gonna have it?" I asked Utau.

"We're going to a bar."

"Utau? We may have had the party but I'm not eighteen yet! And I'm getting married! Who knows what being drunk will do to me!"

Utau chuckled. "Don't worry! We're not gonna drink. There's a dance club inside. You might as well have fun. It's your last day as a free maiden before you're chained to one guy. _Maybe_ you will have an affair-"

"Utau!"

"I'm joking! I'm joking! Anyway, put these on." She tossed everyone an outfit.

I picked mine up and grimaced. "Are you kidding me?"

"It's only for one night, Amu-chii." Yaya said, picking up hers.

"But whhhyyyy?" I whined.

"Please! For me?" Utau gave me puppy dog eyes and I sighed.

"Fine." I grumbled and threw off my dress, changing into the outfit.

When I was done, Utau whistled. "Whoa, you look hot!"

"I'm getting married!" I protested.

"Too bad!" Rima snapped. Everyone else got changed and we walked into the club.

**Ikuto's POV**

"Here? You know I'm getting married tomorrow, right?"

Kukai laughed. "Lighten up, man! This is your last night of freedom before you're chained to one girl!"

"Well, I happen to like that girl!"

"Loosen up, Ikuto." Nagihiko said. "Maybe you can have an affair." 

"Shut up. I-!" A shirt flew into my face. I picked it up and frowned. "What the hell is this?"

"Change into it." Kukai said, throwing a pair of pants toward me, too.

"What? You expect me to wear this?"

"Just do it! C'mon, man! Have fun! It's your last night!"

"Ugh, fine!" I groaned and pulled my shirt off. When everyone was done changing, we walked into the club.

**Amu's POV**

As soon as we walked in, all eyes turned toward us. "Er, did we do something wrong?" I asked uncertainly.

"Seriously, Amu? We're totally hot!" Utau hissed and put on a dazzling smile.

"Okay . . . so what are we doing first?" Rima asked.

"Let's dance!" Utau declared and hopped toward the DJ. Then, the song _Rock That Body_ by The Black Eyed Peas **(a/n: I do not own)** started playing.

"I love this song!" I told Utau as she came back.

"Well, then dance!" Utau shrieked happily and grabbed my arm and dragged me to the dance floor. As the lyrics started to unwind, my body started moving.

_Rock That Body by the Black Eyed Peas_

_I wanna rock right now  
I want I wanna rock right now  
I want I wanna rock right now  
Now, now, rock right now  
I want I wanna rock right now  
I want I wanna rock right now  
I want I wanna rock right nooowww_

I wanna da-  
I wanna dance in the lights  
I wanna ro-  
I wanna rock yo body  
I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride  
Hop in the music & rock yo body right

Rock that body, come on come on rock that body(Rock your body)  
Rock that body, come on come on rock-that-body  
Rock that body, come on come on rock that body(Rock your body)  
Rock that body, come on come on rock-that-body

Let me see ya body rock  
Shakin from the bottom to the top  
Freak to what the Dj drop  
We be the one to make it hot (to make it hot)  
Electric shock, energy like a billion watts  
Space be boomin, the speakers pop  
Gollat the comb, we miss the spot  
We bumpin your parkin lot

When you comin up in the spot  
Don't bring nothing we call pink dot  
Cuz we burnin around the clock  
Hit the lights and then turn them off  
If you bring that don't make you stop  
Like the jungle we run the block  
No one rollin the way we rock,  
Way we rock

I wanna, I wanna rock right now  
I wanna, I wanna rock right now  
I wanna, I wanna rock right nooowww

I wanna da-  
I wanna dance in the lights  
I wanna ro-  
I wanna rock yo body  
I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride  
Hop in the music & rock yo body right

Rock that body, come on come on rock that body(Rock your body)  
Rock that body, come on come on rock-that-body  
Rock that body, come on come on rock that body(Rock your body)  
Rock that body, come on come on rock-that-body

Supa fly ladies,  
All of my Supa fly ladies,  
All of my Supa fly ladies,

All of my Supa fl-  
Supa fly ladies

Yeah you could big ballin  
Long as you feel like your own  
Yeah you could be the model type,  
Skinny with no appetite  
Short, stacked, black or white,  
Long as you do what you like  
Body outta sight, body, body outta sight

She does the two step and the tongue drop  
She does the cabbage patch and the bus stop  
She like electro, she love hip-hop, she like the rege  
She feel punk rock, she love samba and the mambo  
She like to break dance and calypso

Get a lil crazy, get a lil stupid  
Get a lil crazy, crazy, crazy

I wanna da-  
I wanna dance in the lights  
I wanna ro-  
I wanna rock yo body  
I wanna go, I wanna go for a ride  
Hop in the music & rock yo body right  
Rock yo body right  
Rock yo body right

Come on, yeah

Rock that body, come on, come on rock that body  
Come on  
Rock that body, come on, come on rock-that-body  
Go Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh,  
Now Go Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Now Go Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Now Go Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

I want I wanna rock right now  
I want I wanna rock-  
I want I wanna rock-  
Now Go Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
I want I wanna rock-  
I want I wanna rock-

Now Go Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

I wanna rock right now  
I wanna, I wanna rock right now  
I wanna, I wanna rock right now  
Now, now, rock right now

Now Go Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh

I wanna, I wanna rock right now  
I wanna, I wanna rock right now  
I wanna, I wanna rock right nooowww

**Ikuto's POV**

As soon as I walked into the club, many eyes bored into me. Girls were filled with lust and boys were filled with rage.

"I'm not sure this is safe, Kukai."

"Dude, relax!" Kukai said, slapping my back.

"Whatever. So what do we do first?" Nagi asked.

"Do you need to ask? Dance, of course!"

I heard Kairi sigh and close his book. Then, the song Rock That Body started playing.

"Hey, what's that?" I asked, pointing toward a large group of teens cheering.

"Someone must be rocking. Must be a girl since there are so many guys. Let's join them!" Kukai announced and ran toward the dance floor.

I sighed and followed him. "Kukai, who is-" My eyes widened. That was Amu and the girls! And they looked hot! Amu was wearing a short white tube top with ruffles. She wore black skinny jeans and black heals. She looked smoking! Utau was wearing the same thing as Amu but her tube top was purple and her jeans were white. Rima and Yaya were sitting at a nearby table cheering them on. Rima had on a pink plain tube top and a white miniskirt. Yaya had on a strapless shirt and wore dark blue shorts.

I pushed through the crowd until I was right in front of me. She looked up and froze. "Ikuto?"

I smirked. "Mind if I join you?"

"Are you a good dancer?"

"Sure, I am." 

"Well, then, fine. Do what you want." There was a loud ooooooooohh around us as Amu resumed dancing. I smirked again and fell into rhythm with her.

**Amu's POV**

I looked up and saw- "Ikuto?" Why was he here? He did realize this was a bachelorette party, right? Well, whatever. He looked hot! Ikuto was wearing a dark blue shirt collared shirt that was unbuttoned a bit so I could see a little bit of his chest. Man, he was toned. He wore long black pants and black shoes.

"Mind if I join you?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you a good dancer?"

"Sure, I am." He smirked.

"Well, then, fine. Do what you want." I gave him a devious smile and started dancing again. A moment later, he was in harmony with me and I've got to admit. He actually isn't a bad dancer.

When the song ended, the cheers were deafening. "Um, Ikuto, you know this is a bachelorette party, right?"

"Amu, you know this is a bachelor party, right?"

"Wait, then why are you . . .?"

"Just a pure coincidence."

"Mmm . . ." I walked away to the bar and sat down on one of the stools.

"So what do you want?" the bartender winked. He must've been around my age. Nineteen, I guess.

"Orange juice."

"No alcohol?"

"I'm not eighteen, yet."

"Yet?"

"My birthday's tomorrow."

"What's your name?"

"Err . . . Amu . . ."

"Oh, well then, Amu, you don't have to pay for the fee for the club. All of your friends don't have to."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, consider it a birthday and wedding present."

"What? How do you . . .?" The bartender pointed above my head and I turned around. There was Ikuto. "What-! Have you been listening all this time?"

"Well, I had to make sure that Natsume **(a/n: I was just reading Gauken Alice . . . Ahahaha . . .)** didn't do anything improper."

" . . . You know this guy?"

"Yeah, we're childhood friends." Natsume said and placed the orange juice in front of me.

"Thanks." I muttered and took a sip.

"Wanna dance now?" Ikuto asked, smirking.

I stuck out my tongue at him and drained the glass. Then I put it back down on the table and got up. "Sure."

**~Midnight~**

"That was awesome!" Utau declared as she slammed the door open.

"Totally! We even got Rima to dance!" I squealed, walking out of the club.

"Shut up." She muttered and we giggled.

"That wasn't really a bachelorette party, huh." I said. 

"Yeah, I can't believe Ikuto and the others chose to have their bachelor party here, too." Utau sighed.

"Yaya still had fun!"

"True, it was even more fun with them." I admitted. Everyone laughed when something popped into my mind. "W-wait! Did you guys pack for tomorrow yet? We're going to Hawaii!"

"I'm all set." Utau said, munching on a bar of chocolate some guy gave her.

"Me, too." Rima said.

"Yaya forgot!"

"So did I! I was too busy with the wedding preparations that I forgot! Oh, gawd!"

"Really?" Utau asked, shaking her head. "You're the bride. I'd think you'd be the first to pack up. How'd you forget?"

"I don't know! But I need to go pack!"

"Fine." Utau sighed. "I'll help pack. We're going home. The limo should be here any second. Oh, and we're gonna have a sleepover."

"But Yaya needs to pack!"

"Can you come once you're done?"

"Sure." We all laughed at her silliness.

"I'll help pack, too." Rima said as the limo arrived.

**~Just Arrived at Home~**

Utau burst through the door and ran upstairs. "I need to change!" She shouted before shutting the door to her room.

"Amu, I need to borrow your clothes." Rima demanded and I nodded. She walked up stairs and slammed the door, too.

I sighed. Some things never change. I went into the garage and started to look around for a luggage bag. I spotted a red one in the corner and started to pull up the top when it suddenly slammed shut. "Ikuto! Don't do that! You scared me!"

"No, no, love."

"What?" 

"You're sharing with me." 

"A luggage bag?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Well, we're gonna have a steamy night tomorrow so why not-" 

"I*%&JFGSY&$JVM$%KZFDU&#%&%*NUC&&$#&!" I screamed and ran out of there.

"What was that?" Ikuto asked quietly.

**~DONE~**

Catherineza: Damn . . . that was so long and pathetic . . . how cheesy . . . I'm losing my touch . . .

**Natsume**: No, you're not!

**Catherineza**: This cute guy looks like Raven from Earl and Fairy **(a/n: I do not own)**! Raven's so hot! Same level as Ikuto! ^.^ 

**Ikuto**: WHAT? I'm waaaaay hotter! That's why Amu loves me! 

**Amu**: . . .

**Ikuto**: What?

**Amu**: Shush, shush, sweetie. I was joking . . .

**Ikuto:** Oh, alright . . .

**Catherineza: Now people . . . you've got to review! I would've put this up sooner but no one was reviewing so I got sad! =[ I got rid of the author's note so I think some people need to reread chapter 19. It's actually 20 if the author's note was still there! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Shugo Chara

Dear **Yumi-chan Hamano**, thank you for the review! Finally! My hard work is finally appreciated! Oh thank you! *resumes crying*

Dear **addimison2**, Ehehe, don't worry. I was joking. No big deal but thanks for reviewing ;]

Dear **CherryBlossom210**, Ehehe, thanks!

Dear **Bloody-Anime-Luver**, Ahaha, I'm still thinking . . . should she get hurt . . . hmm . . .

Dear **Emana Ryan**, Kk, thanks for the review =]

Dear **random viewer or reviewer**, ahh, sorry, I heard about it in another Fanfic so I just grasped the idea. In my case, it would be terrifying . . . o gawd . . .

Dear **littleblackneko**, Ahaha, thanks. Whenever I do something, I always need music on. Homework, chores, etc. I have an awesome sense of music. ;) And I'm not really sure . . . maybe Paris? But there will be a sequel! But no the honeymoon will be in this Fanfic.

Dear **vdelariva**, mmmk! Thanks!

Dear **Elowai**, Glad you liked it! Ahaha, and yes, I am going to write a lemon. However, I'm gonna write it in a different story cuz I don't wanna have to turn this story into an M. I'd rather not so yeah. And ehehe, yeaaah, I'm gonna need some help! XD

Dear **SELENA20120**, Ahaha, thanks so much! I'm glad that I have such awesome fans like you! Mmm, but even though I made 14 stories, like I only update like only three or four stories . . . mmm . . . but thanks so much! You inspire me! I'm gonna end this story soon, sorry, but . . . there'll be a sequel! So stay put! Thanks for your support! ;)

Dear **Black ray**, Ahaha, don't worry, I'm not ending the series yet. Still a few more chapters to go. And read the sequel! ^.^

Dear **midnightneko545**, thaaanks~!

Dear **Rina-Chan,** Ehehe, thaaanks!

Dear **Sara**, thanks! I really can't live without music!

Dear **Ninja-bunny08**, aww, thanks for all those awesome emotiiooons! No, it's not the end. Everyone seems to have forgotten about Amu's abuse earlier in the story. I'm gonna bring that up. XD

Here's Chappie 21 . . . THE WEDDING! OMIGOD! OH CRAP! OH GAWD! OH GOSH! HERE IT COMES! THE BIG WEDDING! OH DEARIE ME! WHAT THE HELL! SHIT! HAVE FUN, READ, AND REVIEW OR ELSE OR ELSE OR ELSE NO NEW CHAPPIE! YEAH! BURN! OHHHHH! Enjoy . . . ~.~

You guys should watch this; it's so funny! .com/watch?v=5iYEbF83bfc&feature=mfu_in_order&list=UL

**And I know this is random, but can someone tell me what year a person can start going to Hogsmeade? I'm writing a story for Harry Potter and I gotta know! What year can people start going to Hoogggssmmeeaaddee? It's the third year, right?**

**Oh and guess what . . . I started middle school! And damn is it different! 7 DIFFERENT PERIODS! OMIGOD! I'm taking Spanish . . . Hola! Mucho gusto whoever you are! Yeeeah . . . it's August 27****th**** today and I've only had one class . . . I also have home ec! And all my classes are honors so I'll be going even SLOWER! Gooomen!**

**Oh yeah . . . September 7****th**** is my birthday! Yaaay! I'm hoping it'll be better this year cuz last year . . . no one remembered . . . isn't that nice . . . so wish me a happy birthday and I'll be a happy girl! **

**Chapter 21**

Recap:

"_You're sharing with me."  
_

"_A luggage bag?"_

"_Yup."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well, we're gonna have a steamy night tomorrow so why not-"  
_

"_I*%&JFGSY&$JVM$%KZFDU&#%&%*NUC&&$#&!" I screamed and ran out of there._

"_What was that?" Ikuto asked quietly._

**Amu's POV**

I felt a tickling sensation tickle my forehead and my eyelashes slowly fluttered open. "Ikuto." I murmured, my eyes adjusting to the big blue cat sitting beside me.

"Good morning, love." He murmured and kissed the tip of my nose.

"What time is it?" 

"10:30." He replied and kissed my cheek.

"We have to leave at 11:30, right?"

"Yeah." He answered, kissing the side of my neck now.

I tried to get up but Ikuto pinned me down and kissed the other side of my neck. "Ikuto, what are you doing?" I mumbled, blushing a bit.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Ikuto whispered, nibbling on my earlobe now. 

"Hmm? What?" I asked, trying to ignore the pink tinge on my cheeks.

"It's your birthday, silly." He murmured and leaned down to kiss me. The sensation lingered on my lips for a moment and pulled away, giving me time to answer.

"Oh . . . that's right . . . I'm eighteen now . . ."

"Congratulations." Ikuto said, kissing me again.

"Thanks . . ." I murmured, glancing at all the presents I had gotten at my party. It was the best one I ever had. Well, also the only one but no one needs to know that.

I got up and went to the bathroom but Ikuto followed me. As I brushed my teeth and rinsed with mouth wash, his arms were around me the whole time. "Err . . . Ikuto, can you, um, go out?"

"Why? Does my little strawberry not want my company?"

I blushed. "I-I need to take a bath."

"I should accompany you in that, too." 

"Get out, pervert!" I yelled and kicked him out. Even when, I turned the water on, I could hear his chuckling outside the door.

When, the bath had filled with warm water and bubbles (from my favorite strawberry bubble maker stuff), I dipped my body in and covered myself in strawberry body wash, Ikuto's favorite.

Realizing what I just thought, I mentally slapped myself. _What am I saying? I love strawberry body wash. It's for me not because of Ikuto and the night we're gonna have after-_ I mentally slapped myself again.

When I finished, I draped a tower around myself and walked out of the bathroom.

Ikuto whistled and I blushed-again. "A-as if you haven't seen me in a towel before." I muttered, remembering the time Ikuto had come to compensate for the broken tart. He appeared out of nowhere and then made me spout milk . . . then he gave me the sweets and bit my ear . . .

Ikuto smirked. "Ah, what were you? Ten?"

"Eleven!"

He laughed and put his hands in his pockets. "Amu, were you being bullied even then?" 

I froze and stiffly nodded.

Ikuto walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Why don't you go get dressed?" He murmured softly in my ear. "I'll wait outside."

I sighed and erased the sad memory from my mind. I went into my closet and pulled out a short pink dress with darker laces and the straps wound around my neck. I pulled a small black jacket over it and slipped on my pink sneakers and the outfit was complete.

I opened the door and there was Ikuto, crouching patiently.

"Ready?" 

"Yeah."

Ikuto went back to his room and brought out the blue luggage bag.

"Where's Utau?"

"Hawaii."

"What?" 

Ikuto snickered. He clearly loved doing this to me. "Don't worry. She has to start decorating and preparing the hotel and everything." 

I small O formed at my mouth but I closed it. "Are we going on the plane with everyone else?"

"Yeah, but on our private plane."

"You have a private plane?"

"Yeah, speaking of which, we should go." 

"What?" I glanced at the clock in his room and my eyes widened. "It's already 11:20? Yeah, you take long baths." 

"Well, let's go!"

"Nah, the planes right on the roof."

". . . Okay?"

"Yeah, we need to wait until the others come." As if on cue, the doorbell rang and in walked Kukai and Kairi.

"Let's get going!" He announced and ran into the kitchen.

"Wait, what about Rima and Nagihiko and Yaya?" I asked.

"What do you mean? They're in the kitchen." Kukai said, sticking his head out the doorway.

"Huh?"

"They came here while you were sleeping. They've been eating all our food . . ."

Yaya popped through the doorway and started jumping around. "Hi Amu-chii! Amu had candy in the shelves! Yaya ate it! It's so yummy!" She shrieked and started bouncing around the living room like a maniac.

I walked into the kitchen, my eyebrow twitching. "Okay, who gave Yaya the candy?" I demanded.

"I wanted to see what would happen." Rima said, raising her hand.

"Rima, why? You've already seen what happens!"

"I know but it was funny." She smirked.

I groaned and ran back to the living room where Ikuto and Kukai were frantically trying to catch Yaya.

"Yaya!" I screamed. "STOP RIGHT NOW OR ELSE YOU CAN'T GO TO HAWAII!"

Yaya instantly stopped and turned toward me. "Yaya wants to go to Hawaii!" She cried.

"Okay, you can but stop jumping around."

"Okay." Yaya sighed.

"Sweet, then let's go!" I cried, throwing my arm up into the air.

Everyone grabbed their bags and headed up to the main floor. When I opened the roof door, my hair suddenly went whipping behind me.

"Whoa!" I shrieked, trying to straighten my hair back but to no avail. The plane was already going at full speed. I tried to walk toward the plane but kept getting blown back. "What the heck!" I screamed.

Ikuto flung his arm around my waist and pulled me up. "Wow, you need to work out, Amu."

"Shut up!" I squealed as Ikuto dragged me up into the plane. When he shut the door, I collapsed onto the floor. "Why is this plane so strong?" I cried.

"No, it's only because you're weak." Ikuto stated, laying back on one of the navy blue cushiony seats.

"No, it's only because you're too strong." Rima panted, sprawled on the floor next to me.

"Your weak too, Shorty." Ikuto scoffed.

Rima sprung up, a murderous glint in her eyes. "What was that?" she growled.

Nagi immediately grabbed her and held her in a lock, covering her mouth as well. "Now, now, Rima. We can't have you murdering Ikuto right before his wedding."

"Nagi, don't tell me you were blown away by the wind, too. I mean, it wasn't that strong."

"Yeah, it was!" Kukai cried.

"Really?" Ikuto asked. He turned his head and sweat-dropped. Everyone was face-down on the carpet of breathing heavily on a seat.

"Ikkkuuuttto," I moaned and picked myself up, falling into the seat next to him.

"Aww, is my little Amu tiiiirrreedd? Do you wanna lie on my laaaap?"

"Stupid," I muttered. "That's what you do to me."

He chuckled. "Do you want something to drink?"

I nodded, "Yes please."

Ikuto picked up a bell on his table and rang it **(a/n: Because its Ikuto's private plane/jet/whatever, the seats are arranged in a circle so everyone could face each other. Each seat is separated by tables beside them except at the back where it's like one huge loveseat. There. I'm done with the huge explanation)**.

A moment later, a maid appeared. "Oui?" **(a/n: Oh gawd, my French is rusty and my internets down so I dunno how to do this)**

"…" Ikuto said and I stared at him, flabbergasted **(a/n: Who uses that word besides weirdoes? *hint hint*)**. Dang, he was good at French.

"Oui," she said and disappeared. She came back a minute later, pushing a huge cart of drinks.

"Whoa!" I cried and popped up out of my seat. So did everyone else except Ikuto, who seemed perfectly fine. Everyone grabbed a drink and settled down in a seat. Kukai had a Coke and lied down at the back, probably lonely without Utau. Rima simply drank water and sat next to Nagi, who had some traditional green tea. Yaya had probably, the most sugary and sweet drink because she was soon hopping on the walls and Kairi had the same as Nagi. He simply sat down and started reading a book.

We arrived in Hawaii in about two hours **(a/n: The plane is extremely fast)**. Everyone jumped out of the plane in anticipation because Ikuto's mansion was right beside a beautiful plane.

"Whoa! Hawaii's so beautiful!" I admired, letting the gentle breeze flow through my hair.

I felt Ikuto wrap his arm around me and kiss the top of my head. "And it's a perfect day for a wedding." He murmured into my ear.

I smiled and turned around, intertwining his hands in mine. Then, I leaned in for a kiss. As our lips were about to touch, I heard an irritated cough behind us. I pulled my head away, blushing madly, and focused my eyes to look past Ikuto.

"Utau!" I cried and ran toward her, giving her a big hug.

She smiled and patted my head. "Congrats, birthday girl! You guys can play at the beach for about an hour and then we need to get ready!" Everyone cheered and ran into the mansion, to drop off their stuff.

"Thanks, Utau." I bowed and ran off. All the girls went into one room and the boys in another.

"Look at Yaya's bathing suit!" Yaya cried, holding up her yellow one piece with orange polka dots and pink frills.

"That's so cute!" I cried. "Look at mine." I held a black bikini with stripes that were many different shades of pink. My bikini top had a gold hoop holding it together in the middle. My bikini bottoms were the same except that the hoops were on the side.

"Ooh, sexy." I turned and there was Utau, wearing a black bikini with purple butterflies on the sides. Hers was the same as mine except that her bikini was held together by white strings.

"Look who's talking! You look awesome!"

"Nice." Rima said.

"Wait Rima . . . you're not gonna swim?" I asked, looking at her green sundress and straw hat.

"No, I don't need a tan."

Everyone laughed and ran outside onto the fine, white sand. Rima set up an umbrella and watched us. Yaya, Utau, and I ran through the waves until they reached our thighs.

"Wanna jump the waves?" I yelled over the loud crashing of the waves on the nearby rocks.

"Sure!" Yaya and Utau answered back.

We jumped over every wave that passed us, big or small. And Yaya tripped on the occasional one.

**Kukai's POV**

"C'mon," I groaned, "Hurry up! I bet the girls are already out there!"

"Okay, okay!" Kairi cried, throwing his arms out.

"Then, let's go!"

We all started to walk out onto the beach. Well, I walked and all the other dudes ran. I started running once I noticed how freaking hot the sand was and how it kept burning the bottom of my feet.

"Ow, owww, hot, ow, hot, HOT!" I was soon reduced to jumping around on the sand. I was going to jump in when Ikuto pulled me back. "Dude, what-!" 

Ikuto pointed to something on his far right, his eyes focused on the image, not even bothering to look at me.

I sighed and turned and my eyes immediately widened.

**Ikuto's POV**

I almost chocked. The girls were already playing in the waves and they looked HOT! Amu looked beautiful with her pale skin, water glistening on her body from the sun. Her black, sexy bikini squeezing her tight body. **(a/n: Oi, I have no problems with writing a lemon yet I feel dirty writing. O gawd)** I smirked and started to walk around her.

**Amu's POV**

I giggled, splashing some water toward Utau. We had started a splash war and it wasn't ending anytime soon.

"I'm gonna get you for that!" She shrieked sending a hard splash after splash.

I laughed and held out my hands, hoping to block the water. When someone wrapped one arm around my waist and one covered my eyes. "Guess who?" I heard a husky voice whisper, and a grin sprouted on my face.

I put the arm away that was covering my eyes and turned, pulling him into a passionate kiss. He immediately responded and pulled me in more. I started to wrap my arms around him when I felt someone splash my face. I pulled away and saw Yaya giggling. "YAYA!" I screamed, chasing her, while splashing at the same time.

"Ehehe, catch Yaya if you can!" She sang, running away.

**~2:00~**

"Okay, it's been an hour. Let's go!" Utau cried.

"What? Can't we stay a little bit more?" I asked, my head poking up from the sand castle we were building.

"Yaya wants to finish the sand castle." She moaned, kicking her feet playfully.

"Sorry, guys, but Amu needs to get ready for the wedding." Utau said sternly, crossing her arms.

I sighed and got up. "Fine, let's go. Wait . . . where's the wedding going to be?" I asked, grinning sheepishly.

Utau sweat-dropped. "Ikuto . . . you didn't bother telling Amu where it would be? Her own wedding?" She asked, disbelievingly.

Ikuto shrugged. "I guess I forgot to tell her."

"Okay," Utau sighed, "Well, the wedding is going to be at one of the biggest churches in the world. There's a nearby hotel where we can get ready. Our family owns it all. So let's get started." Utau grabbed my arm and practically dragged me the whole way there.

"Are we there yet?" I groaned, feeling like my arm was about to fall off.

"Yeah, look up." She commanded.

I lifted my head and gasped when my eyes met. It was so _freaking huge_! It had to be the tallest and richest and fanciest building I had ever seen!

Ikuto chuckled and grabbed a hold of my hand, playfully swinging it around in his. "It's not that impressive, Amu." He smirked.

"Yeah, says you!" I cried, not taking my eyes away from the incredible hotel. "You're stinking rich! My family's always been-!" I paused as tears came into my mind. Even though we weren't that rich . . . I still had some happy memories before Mama died.

Ikuto's face immediately saddened. "Don't cry, Amu." He murmured, tracing a tear with his thumb. "This is our big day. You should be happy."

I nodded and blinked a few times, making my tears disappear. "Y-you're right."

Ikuto smiled and gently kissed the side of my eye. "That's the spirit." He led me inside of the hotel and my eyes widened. The inside was even lusher. The floor was covered in rich, red velvet. The walls were a creamy color that shone like gold. The ceiling seemed to sparkle with the huge silver chandeliers, coated with gleaming, little jewels. It was simply . . . breathtaking.

Ikuto walked over to the counter and came back, holding a little platinum card. "Suite 256, first-rate." He winked and we went over to the elevator made of clear glass, letting us see the marvelous view outside.

"Whoa!" I gasped, pressing my hands and face against the glass. I felt Ikuto press his palms against the back of mine and rest his head over mine.

"It's even better at sunset."

"Can we see it then?"

"Anything you want."

A moment later, the little elevator ding went off and we arrived at the highest floor. Our room was one of three at the very end of the hallway. Ikuto slid the card into the little lock and a green light beeped, granting us entrance **(a/n: Like at those Las Vegas rooms)**.

Inside, was a huge living room, complete with a huge plasma TV, a few chairs, a long, couch, and a few coffee tables. The living room was connected to the kitchen, with marble counters, and sleek, oak cabinets. There was a stainless steel refrigerator and it wasn't like those tiny, shrimpy ones in lesser rooms. It was huge, like those refrigerators you always see in a famous chef's house. There was also a dishwasher, and a medium-sized sink. **(a/n: I just finished a math project that deals with furniture and prices and stuff so I kinda know about designing stuff. Thank you Mrs. Brehm)**

I ran into one room on the left, and saw an office, with some files and cabinets on the sides, a tall lamp, and a glass desk with a computer. I eyed a long hallway on the right side of the living room and went over there. On the left side of the hallway, was the laundry room with a few baskets and a washer and dryer. At the right, was a huge classy bathroom. It had marble counters as well, along with three silver sinks. There was a huge bathtub/shower on the right that was completely transparent!

_Note to self, make sure to lock bathroom door._

I walked out and feasted my eyes on the room at the end of the hall. It had to be Ikuto and I's bedroom. I walked in and grinned. The walks were beige and the carpet was made of a soft, silvery material. It was impossible to fall on the floor and get hurt. One side of the bedroom was made entirely of windows. There was also a huge walk-in closet on the other side. The weird thing was that the bed had dark red sheets. It seemed totally out of place.

"Why are the sheets red?" I asked Ikuto, who had just walked in beside me.

"So the mess we'll make tonight will blend in." He grinned.

"Pervert." I blushed.

"Do you want know why one walls made of glass?" Ikuto asked.

I nodded, looking at him eagerly.

He smirked. "It's so everyone can see u making love."

A moment later, I realized what he had just said and started slapping his arm. "Ikuto!"

He laughed while trying to defend himself, against my weak attacks. "I'm joking! I'm joking!"

Suddenly, I heard the door slam open. "Hey! You know we have a wedding to get to, right?"

"Utau!" I cried, rushing to the door. "How'd you . . . ?"

"Her rooms on this room, too. All the girls are with her on the left and all the boys are with Kukai on the right."

I nodded when Utau grabbed my arm and pulled me into her room, dragging me into the bathroom.

"We need to get ready. Take your clothes off." Utau ordered.

Hesitantly, I stripped all my clothes off **(a/n: Big deal, they're girls. And I'm gonna be doing that soon! XD Ahaha, my PE class . . .)** and dipped my body into the tub, already filled with warm, scented water. _Strawberries_.

Utau poured some shampoo into my hair and lathered again and again. She then pulled out the shower thingy and rinsed my hair again and again. When she was done, she started to apply conditioner, doing the same method again and again until we were done.

Then, I wrapped a towel around myself and followed her into her dressing room and Utau made me stand in the middle of the room.

"Here's the painful part," Utau sighed.

"What is it?" I asked, dread filling me.

". . . We need to pluck your extra hairs and eyebrows." Utau said, pulling out a pair of tweezers, a little smirk on her face. _Damn her. _

I groaned. "Whateevveerr!"

For a full thirty minutes, Utau, Rima, and Yaya walked around me, pulling out any stray piece of hair, causing tears to sprout in my eyes and me gritting my teeth.

At the end, I let out a big huff of relief. Thank goodness. She led me to a big salon type chair.

"Next, let's dry your hair." Rima walked over and grabbed a hair dryer from the table in front of me and turned it on, blowing hot air all over. After a few minutes, my hair was dry and fluffy.

"Time to do your hair, Amu-chii!"

I grinned. "How's it gonna be Yaya?"

"Well, you're gonna be going on a cute, girlish angle." Utau said, setting a book of hairstyles in front of me.

"Whoa, that's cute!" I cried.

"Yeah! Sit back, Amu-chii!" Yaya grabbed a comb and started brushing my hair with extreme gentleness. I started relaxing so much as to the point of almost falling asleep! Yaya parted my hair into two little pigtails and grabbed two pale pink hair ribbons. "Done!"

I yawned and asked, "What's next?"

"Make-up; close your eyes." Utau demanded and I sighed. _Okay, I might actually fall asleep here. _But I actually felt more energetic with every stroke. _I'm getting married. _It was kinda mind-wrecking yet exciting. _I was getting married to Ikuto, the one I loved. It was a dream come true._

"Dooone!" Now for the best part!" Utau giggled.

"What?" I asked, feeling a smile creep onto my face.

"The dress! It's gonna look so gorgeous on you!" Utau squealed, helping me up from the big chair. She led me to the back of the room where my dress was veiled, awaiting me to put it on.

"This is gonna be awesome," I murmured, as Utau, Rima, and Yaya helped me into the dress. They zipped me up and took a step back, studying me with awe.

"Damn girl, you look hot!" Utau winked.

"Amu-chii looks amazing!" Yaya shrieked.

"I would love to see Ikuto's face." Rima stated, grinning evilly.

Utau sprayed a little strawberry perfume on me and grinned. "We are so ready for that wedding."

All the girls slipped into their dresses and grabbed their bouquets and baskets. **(a/n: Lemme get this clear. Yaya's the flower girl, believe it or not. I think the jobs perfect for her because she's like a little girl inside. Utau's the maid of honor and Rima's the bridesmaid. Sorry if I got any of this stuff wrong but I really don't know my weddings that well. Oh yeah, Kairi's the ring bearer ((lmfao)), Kukai and Nagihiko are the best mans, I guess. I think you know who the bride and groom are)**

"Let's go have a wedding." I smirked and we walked out into the limo awaiting us outside.

**~At the Church~**

I climbed out of the limo and walked through reception right into the main area. It looked . . . simply gorgeous. Every window was of stained glass that usually had a stunning picture of an angel. In the back, there was a small stage and a podium. Behind that on the left was the wedding cake, along with hundreds of other dishes, on a huge table. On the left and right sides of all the seats, there were a bunch of tables with white table cloth. In one word, it was perfect.

"So what now?" I asked.

"Thirty more minutes until the wedding starts," Utau said, "Just wait in the room just right of reception and wait for your turn, okay?"

I nodded and left. The small waiting room had a few couches and a whole rack of magazines. I picked up a gossip magazine (a/n: Oh, aren't those fun) and started reading.

~30 Minutes Later~

_Angelina Jolie is so lucky._ I sighed. _But then again, soon, Ikuto and I will have a baby._ I smiled at the thought and turned the page.

"Miss Hinamori, the wedding is starting." An attendant said, pointing outside.

I grinned. Miss Hinamori. It would soon be Mrs. Tsukiyomi. I stood up and walked outside where Utau and Rima were waiting.

"There you are!" Utau said, jumping up from her seat. The bridal march music was already playing.

"Yaya and Kairi just left!" Rima said, adjusting her bouquet. "I'm next and then Utau and then it's your turn." She peeked around the corner and sighed. "My turn. Bye." Rima walked out.

"Okay," I sighed but realization hit me. "Wait! I don't have a father, really . . . who am I gonna walk with?"

"Don't worry. You're gonna walk with Ikuto's dad." **(a/n: Is that right?)**

"Ikuto's dad . . . what?"

"He knows a lot about you. Don't worry about anything. You'll get wrinkles. I gotta go. Good luck!" Utau kissed my cheek and cleared her throat. "Here we go."

She left and I heard someone clearing their throat behind me. I turned and saw a handsome, middle-aged man with blue eyes that sparkled and dark blue hair. He looked strict but he had unexpected laugh lines.

"Hello, I am Aruto. I've heard a lot about you, Amu Hinamori." Aruto said in a deep voice, extending an arm out.

I smiled and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He laughed a low rumble and held out his arm for me to link. "I'm glad that Ikuto has finally settled down. He'll finally be happy. Thank you for everything." I didn't answer but took his arm as answer. I think he understood enough. "Let's go."

Before we started to walk down the aisle, I whispered. "Let the show begin."

**~~~I'M DONE~~~  
**

**Catherineza: **Okay, I was just gonna like do this chapter all the way till the lemon but I guess not. And I haven't updated in a while so enjoy!

**Amu**: How's school?

**Catherineza**: *groans* Omg, my home ec teacher hates me!

**Ikuto**: XD suuucckker

**Amu**: How do you know that?

**Catherineza**: Err, kinda like a first impression. I did baaaad . . . -.-

**Amu**: Good luck! 

**Catherineza**: Thanks! 

**Ikuto**: Review or else!

**Catherineza**; *hits Ikuto's head* Don't threaten the readers! 

**Ikuto**: Gomen . . .


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Shugo Chara you whores(:

I haven't updated in so long .. Sorry ._. Maybe because.. I'm not too big on weddings o.O And cuz I'm pretty fucking lazy -.- My writing feels pretty rusty = comma overuse. Godfuck. And I forgot who's in this story.. Kairi, Yaya, gahhh. Where is this marriage anyways.. ._.

This chapter expresses my love of food. I basically got the most expensive foods in the world and served them at the wedding c: I do not own **any** of them.

Am I going too fast with their sexay life? I don't know, I think I would've preferred if I had written Amu a little more open to this stuff. Stupid Cat

**Chapter 22**

Recap:

_"Hello, I am Aruto. I've heard a lot about you, Amu Hinamori." Aruto said in a deep voice, extending an arm out._

_I smiled and shook his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_He laughed a low rumble and held out his arm for me to link. "I'm glad that Ikuto has finally settled down. He'll finally be happy. Thank you for everything." I didn't answer but took his arm as answer. I think he understood enough. "Let's go."_

_Before we started to walk down the aisle, I whispered. "Let the show begin."_

**Amu's POV**

I took a deep breath and started walking. I'm sure it would be pretty bad if I started to hyperventilate and fainted or something. Aruto must've felt my nervousness seeping out of my core, because he gave my hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry." He murmured. "Just stay calm."

I tried to nod. "It's hard. I feel like I'm just gonna fall on my face."

"It won't happen."

I sighed. "No promises."

Aruto chuckled and we stayed silent for the rest of the walk down the aisle, letting the wedding music dance in our ears. The minute I saw Ikuto, my heart skipped a beat, my breath stopped, and I lost all my nervousness. He looked so . . . sleek. And handsome, of course. His hair was combed down in an attempt to retain the wildness, but I could tell it was soft as usual. He wore a black suit with a pale pink rose to match with the ones on my dress. Ikuto looked amazing, stunning, incredible. He looked like the man of my dreams. I kept my eyes on him the entire time, almost skipping to be beside him.

When I reach the stairway, Aruto smoothly guided me up the stairs. He gave me quick kiss on my hand and swept back to his seat up front.

I smiled and joined hands with Ikuto. "You look beautiful." He whispered, making me blush a bit.

The next series of minutes was agonizing. The priest just kept droning on and on and on. Ikuto started flashing glares at him as a sign to **hurry the hell up**, but the old priest paid no heed. He just kept reading from the huge, rusty book. I swear his eyes were barely open, as if he was straining to keep awake, too. Yup. Very romantic.

And **FINALLY**, the moment of it all came. The priest could tell, too. He cleared his throat and straightened his back. **(a/n: ain't nobody got time to go through every single wedding vow. ;-;)** "Ikuto Tsukiyomi . . . do you take Amu Hinamori to be your lawful wife? Please answer with an "I do" or an "I don't"."

"I do." Ikuto smiled. A real one, not a smirk. A smile that made me melt altogether.

**Ikuto's POV**

"I do." The moment I answered, Amu's face lit up. Tears filled the corner of her eyes and she gave me a sweet, little smile. I couldn't resist smiling back. This was Amu at her most beautiful. I couldn't believe I was finally marrying her. I wanted to be with her all my life.

"Alright, you may kiss the bride." The priest announced, happily.

I leaned in and my lips met hers. Amu responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around my neck and twirling her fingers through my hair. I put one hand on the small of her back and the other on the nape of her neck. Some wolf-whistles were scattered among the audience. After a while, I heard someone clear their throat. I ignored them and embraced Amu tighter, sliding my tongue into her mouth**.** A small moan escaped her soft lips and I felt a small, arousing shudder ripple through her body.

"Hey, we haven't got all day!" Kukai shouted.

Amu pulled away, blushing like crazy. And everyone erupted into cheers.

All the girls ran up to Amu, clasping her arm, hugging her, doing things girls do.

"Congratulations, Amu-chan!" Yaya cried, giving Amu a long, hard squeeze.

"You're my sister-in-law now!" Utau squealed, grabbing a hold of Amu's hands. "We have sooo much to do!"

Rima pushed Utau out of the way, clasping Amu's thin waist. "Even so," she said in a superior tone. "Amu loves me more."

Utau glowed with anger. "Ahahaha, I don't think so, Rima-chan. Amu loves me a lot more, since I'm her sister." She said in a sickly-sweet voice.

Rima seemed to rise fifty feet. "I'm sorry to inform you, Utau, that you are very wrong."

Utau rose even higher. "Oh really? I don't think so. Let's ask Amu whose right!"

They both turned toward Amu, who grew very pale, very quickly. "I-I … I don't…"

I thought that would be a good time to intervene.

"Time to cut the cake!" I announced loudly, and everybody jumped up on their feet and looked eager.

"Isn't the wedding cake supposed to be cut at the end?" Kukai called loudly.

Uhm. No. Shut up. "Why not have a change?" I shrugged.

Amu skipped to my side and grasped my arm. "Well then, let's cut the cake!" Her sparkling smiled shined bright like a diamond in the entire room. One of the servers came up to Amu, holding a long, sharp knife on a pristine cloth while another wheeled the cake over to us.

"Be careful." I murmured in her ear as she grasped the shiny handle.

"Oh hush," She whispered back. "You're supposed to cut with me." I chuckled and enclosed my hand over hers. We brought the knife up and cut the first tier of the beautiful cake in half, revealing layers of delectable velvety cake and icing with strawberries. Then we cut it two more times, ensuring each slice a glittering, chocolate covered strawberry **(a/n: edible glitter, guise.)** on top. A server walked up and held a small, white plate up. Carefully, we slipped the knife under a piece of chocolaty, fruity goodness and pulled it out, placing it on the dish.

"This looks so good." I drooled, taking hold of the cake. The server quietly put the knife down and handed us two spoons before leaving in the direction of the kitchen.

Amu giggled and cut into with the spoon. "Say 'aaah'." I opened my mouth wide and she popped it into my mouth. I swear I had a food-gasm. The chocolate sponge cake melted in my mouth along with the sweet vanilla icing, leaving little bits of tart, cool strawberry. I took the spoon from Amu and cut a huge chunk out. I fed it to Amu and her eyes lit up. She took the spoon from me and licked all the small crumbs off. "This is good!" Amu set everything down and kissed me lightly, giving me another taste of the cake. She picked up the knife again and started cutting the other tiers. In a few moments, everyone was in a long line for a slice of heaven. **(a/n: What can I say? I like food :3). **

After everyone had a taste and was moaning over the deliciousness, two dozen servers came out of the kitchen, each holding a tray of appetizers. There was a huge variety of light snacks such as fresh mozzarella wrapped in salty prosciutto with a drizzle of olive oil and mustard seed, creamy goat cheese mixed with dill in a crunchy leaf boat, large mushrooms with a garlic ricotta stuffing, roast pork belly with apple puree and cider vinegar, prosciutto with melon kebabs, chicken salad tarts with basil, roasted pear with brie and chopped up pistachios, smoked pepper salmon on a thin cracker with honey mustard, herbed cream cheese and cucumber bites with a sprig of thyme, guacamole bruschetta on top of toasty French bread, and much more. Two chefs came out after them. One brought a huge silver dish of oysters with a side of lemon and mignonette sauce of red-wine vinegar and shallots. The other had a crystal bowl of jumbo, shell-less shrimp and cocktail sauce. This only gets better and better. 

"Enjoy everyone!" Amu grinned. The guests started walking around, talking, and eating. Amu picked up an oyster and squeezed on a bit of lemon. Then she swallowed it, making a sound of satisfaction. "This is amazing, Ikuto! How'd you get all this yummy food?"

"Utau's the wedding organizer. You think she would settle for anything less?" I smirked, kissing her soft, pale cheek.

Amu dipped a shrimp into cocktail sauce and popped it in her mouth. "This is too die for." She moaned.

"You are, too." I winked, wrapping my arms around her thin, frilly waist and planting a kiss on her once again. I could feel her smiling lips against mine.

**~Cocktail hours finish~ (They had dinner around 9)**

**Amu's POV**

"Can everyone find the table with their name on it? We're gonna start dinner now!" I announced, clapping my hands together. Everyone walked around, trying to find their place. In a few minutes, everyone was sitting, looking attentively at the front table. Ikuto and I stood as a server brought us a bottle of champagne. Ikuto took the bottle and raised it up before popping it open. He poured two fizzy glasses of Pernod-Ricard Perrier-Jouet **(a/n: Pretend they somehow got a bottle)** and handed me one. We cheered and then crossed arms, slowly tipping the drink into our mouths. The moment the crisp liquid touched my tongue, I tasted an amazing accent of mushrooms with sweet notes of honey. It made me melt and squeal inside.

"This is incredible." I mumbled, shocked.

"Just for you." Ikuto smiled, pouring some more champagne down my throat. Everyone started clinking their cups with a spoon. You know what that means. We untangled our arms and met again with lips. When we separated, Ikuto yelled, "Time for dinner!" Menus were handed out to everyone and I couldn't believe what was on them. There were five mind-blowing burgers; one made of different cuts of Japanese Wagyu style beef with aged Montgomery cheddar and salish, another with a foie gras patty and black truffles served on a brioche truffle bun, one had an American Kobe beef patty topped with caviar, lobster, and melted Gruyere cheese, slathered with BBQ sauce made using Kopi Luwak coffee, another featured ground sirloin stuffed with red wine braised short ribs and root vegetables on toasted parmesan and poppy seed with a dash of horseradish, and the last burger was filet mignon ground into a steak burger topped with Maytag Bleu Cheese crumbles, caviar, merlot gravy, and steak fries. (a/n: I don't own any of these expensive ass burgers) Talk about burgers.

Now if you wanted something raw, you could order five pieces of sushi covered in a leaf of edible gold or four pieces of sushi with Japanese rice in balsamic vinegar and virgin water, Muscovado sugar, Norwegian pink salmon, foie gras, smoked, pickled, and steamed sea cucumber, genuine crabmeat, and local Palawan pearls.

There was also just normal foie gras with mustard seeds and green onions au jur. And a bunch of normal dishes with ingredients of extreme quality: Like salads made of caviar beluga, young leaves of Florette, polished truffle, a potato decorated with gold leaflets, Cornish crap, lobster, and a balsam vinegar of thirty years; soups of abalone, quail eggs, and shark fin, with scallops, ginseng, and gold; and sashimi with Japanese pasta, baby corn, and snow peas, prepared with a creamy sea urchin sauce.

I gaped. In the end, I ordered a sesame seared blue fin tuna with vegetable slaw. Right after the servers went back into the kitchen, they came back out with the dishes. The taste lived up to the price like you would not believe.

After everyone finished eating, dessert menus were passed out. There was a dish of banana bread, banana ice cream and vanilla parfait topped with crushed pineapple and Marcona almond tuile; fried Oreos with a mini vanilla milkshake chaser; a waffle buried under mint parfait, chocolate, pistachio, and Chantilly cream; red velvet cheesecake with rich icing and thin patties of mint; Gruyere donuts with fig jam, hazelnut mascarpone, and wild flower honey; and an almond joconde cake with espresso custard, chocolate ganache, and an orange garnish, with a paper thin, chocolate brittle on top. They all looked amazing but what really caught my eye was the $1000 Sundae **(a/n: I do not own.)**. It was three scoops of rich Tahitian vanilla bean ice cream covered in 23K edible gold leaf, drizzled with the world's most expensive chocolate – Amedei Porceleana and exotic candied fruits from Fauchon in Paris, gold dragets, chocolate truffles, and a tiny bowl of Grand Passion caviar.

"I want this." I told Ikuto, pointing at the mouth-watering picture.

"I think I might get the fried Oreos."

I laughed, "You love anything with Oreos."

"And strawberries." Ikuto whispered, biting my ear.

I blushed and gently pushed him away. "Not at the wedding.."

"I can't wait to ravish you tonight." He blew a puff of warm air into my ear.

I turned into a shaking tomato at that moment. "Excuse me!" I called over a waiter and he reappeared with my astonishing dessert. I took a bite and had an orgasm in my mouth. "This is so good!" I moaned. The ice cream and chocolate melted in my mouth while the candied fruit gave it a crunchy tartness. I finished it so quickly, I had a brain freeze. Ikuto popped each Oreo into his mouth like they were nothing. He looked extremely satisfied.

**Ikuto's POV**

My wife is so freaking adorable. When her dessert came, she looked so happy; it reminded me of the time I proposed.

Amu quickly picked up the spoon and attacked her ice cream sundae. She licked each scoop off her spoon with such satisfaction like a kid in a candy store, but actually getting to eat the multitudes of candy. By the time she finished, I had just gotten my dessert. Fried Oreos … what could be better? I ate them quickly as well, sighing with pleasure as the sweet crunch exploded in my mouth.

I peered over at Amu to see her laying back in her chair with her eyes squeezed shut.

"What are you doing?"

She didn't answer for a moment, then choked out, "Brain freeze!" I reached out and started rubbing her head. One eye peeked open. "What are you doing?"

"I'm unfreezing your brain." Amu laughed and with the quickness of a cat, stole one of my Oreos. I was silent as Amu threw the Oreo into her mouth, looking proud of her accomplishment. "Can I have some more Oreos?" I called out. "My wife is stealing mine!"

"Ikuto!" Amu stage-whispered, trying to hide a smile. "Don't do that! It's embarrassing." I could hear Kukai and Utau laughing beside us.

I smirked and bit the last Oreo in half. I placed the other half into Amu's mouth. "On second thought, can we have a crème brulee?" Servers arrived in moments. They placed a medium sized porcelain cup of custard with sugar in front of us. Then, a chef came out with a blowtorch and torched the brown sugar, creating a beautiful crispy sunset orange. I picked up a spoon and broke into the crunchy surface. I brought it up to Amu's waiting lips. "Bon appetite."

"Mmmm, this is delicious." She said, her eyes closed as she slowly munched on the creamy bliss.

Suddenly, a bonbon came shooting past our faces. I dodged with extreme reflexes and watched as it exploded on Kukai.

"What was that for?!" Utau shrieked, shooting up. You can guess who she was glaring at.

"Did you see what he was doing with his orange? That's disgusting." Rima scoffed.

"He made a smiley face!"

"With an orange? That's not classy. We're at a wedding, you know."

"Who's the one throwing food? You got some on my dress!" Utau growled, picking a blackberry out of her parfait.

"Utau, don't—" Amu started, but then a berry was flying right by her ear into Rima's face.

It hit her face and slowly slid down, leaving a dark purple streak. All was silent as Rima slowly stood up, wiping a bit of the juice off her face. All hell was about to break loose. She took a deep breath and quietly picked up her plate of a half-finished piece of red velvet cake. Then with precise aim, she almost nailed Utau in the face, but my sis ducked at the last minute, allowing the cake to hit Yaya. Yaya was giddy with happiness.

"Yaya loves cake!" She licked the remaining icing off her plate and chucked it at Nagi. His eyes widened and scrambled away for his life. The shiny crystal plate shattered into a million pieces as it hit the white column. Things were silent again.

"Goddamn, Yaya." Kukai coughed out.

Someone in the crowd decided that wasn't enough. "FOOD FIGHT!" And a cherry tartlet was thrown at Kairi. He dodged it with his ninja skills and simply looked annoyed. All of a sudden, there was a full-out food battle. Everyone was getting hit or throwing their desserts. It got to the point when people started storming into the kitchen to bring out more delicacies to be thrown. Did I get hit? No, I'm too smooth.

I ducked under the table with Amu and we hid most of the duration of the fight. "Wanna get out of here?"

She smiled mischievously. "I thought you'd never ask." Amu grabbed my hand and we tried running out of there.

The moment we were at the door, someone screamed, "The bride and groom are running away!"

Everyone started chasing us, even the chefs. I scooped Amu into my arms, ignoring her protests to let her down, and started running. I quickly pounced into the hotel we were staying in and let Amu walk by herself. We nonchalantly walked into the elevator and I pressed our floor. As the thick metal doors were closing, I caught a peek of Kukai and Utau rushing toward us. "Stop! Don't—" But their words were chopped off.

As soon as we reached our destination, I pulled Amu into the left hallway. "Ikuto, our room is that way." Amu said, pointing to the right. "What are you doing?" I didn't answer as I swiped the key into the lock. Pushing the door, I pulled Amu in. She gasped, "Ikuto . . . this is amazing! Look at the view!" We had the whole skyline to admire. This room was our honeymoon room. I had booked it so I could have private time with Amu without our friends bothering us. It was a spacious room with a kitchen and bathroom, including a hot tub. The living room had a couch and a flat screen TV that led to the bedroom.

I took Amu's hand and showed her the bedroom. I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered, "I can't wait."

She blushed fifty shades of red **(a/n: if you know what I mean)** and sputtered, "L-lets watch some television! I think Miss USA is on today." She pried herself out of my grip and skipped over to the shiny leather couch. She grabbed the remote and took a few moments to change the channel.

I pulled a bag of Hot Cheetos **(a/n: I do not own)** out of the pantry closet and plopped down next to Amu. I opened the bag and put my arm around Amu's shoulders. She snuggled close to me and interlaced her legs with mine, stealing a Cheeto. I pouted and lightly knocked tickled her knee. "You love stealing my food."

"It's fun." She tittered as she took another spicy snack.

**~Some Time Later (11:45)~**

"Baby, wake up." I breathed, lightly tugging her hand. She mumbled something garbled and turned her head away. I sighed and gently lifted her up. I took Amu to the bedroom and laid her down on the king-sized mattress.

Her eyelids fluttered open and met mine with surprising clarity. "Are we still doing it?" She croaked.

I flushed a little bit, "It's alright. You're tired. I want you to rest up."

Amu sat up. "Ikuto, if I'm going to lose my virginity . . .I want it to be to you. Now."

"A-are you sure?"

She smiled and nodded. Amu sprang out of bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut. "I want to shower first!" She yelled as I heard the faucet turn on. I was stunned as I sat down on the soft bed.

Half an hour later, Amu came out of the bathroom with a fluffy towel encasing her and flushed cheeks. She sat down next to me and we were quiet for a few seconds. ". . . Can you go shower?"

A small smile graced my face as I got up. "Of course." I entered the misty room and closed the door behind me.

**Amu's POV**

When Ikuto went to wash up, I let out a long breath. My heart was pounding so hard. I closed my eyes for a second and let out a giddy, trembling chortle. I shot up and started walking around the bed, letting my thoughts wander.

_It's going to happen . . . He's done so much for me and asked for nothing in return except my hand in marriage. I was surprised Ikuto never really tried anything. I guess he did it out of respect, but now . . . I'm ready. I want to love Ikuto fully, with all my heart and body. I wonder what it feels like?_

Ikuto exited the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist, revealing his flawless, chiseled body. He had a face of happiness as he took my hands and pushed me down onto the bed.

**~End of le Chapter~**

**Catherineza**: Did you guys like it? Sorry, I suck. I have so many ideas, but in the middle, they deflate. :c I went damn extreme on the food.

**Catherineza's Hubby**: Fatty

**Catherineza**: :( -cries in corner-

**Ikuto**: -fist pump- Yes! I'm gonna fuck Amu!

**Catherineza**: *make love

**Amu**: I don't know if I'm ready..

**Ikuto**: o.O…

**Catherineza**: Review for the lemon in a separate story xD Sorry for my extreme writer's block and small vocabulary ._. I used some words 13245675432 times Dx


End file.
